Melody of Memories
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Mikan is a daughter of the Yukiharas, she is a musical genius. However she doesn't want to play anymore. To quit, she goes to Gakuen Alice to be re-accepted by her old childhood friend. But he doesn't remember her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Do not own.**

Mikan's POV

"Mikan! Why aren't you playing your violin?"

My mom violently opened the door to find me looking at her like she was crazy. "Well, why aren't you practicing? Concurs are coming up."

My parents are both musical geniuses. Yukihara Izumi who plays the piano and Yukihara Yuka who plays the violin. Just because they're famous for their music everyone else expects me to be just as good as them in music.

"I don't want to play the violin anymore and I hate doing the Concurs."

"Mikan you're 14. Why can't you understand that if you're not one of the best no one will like you?"

"That's not true! Hotaru accepted me."

"Then she left you. Just like that boy 7 years ago. Really, why don't you get it? They left you."

Natsume… he was the only one besides Hotaru that didn't expect me to be good at music. He was the one who liked me for who I was. Then he left without saying goodbye. How she found out I have no idea.

"He'll come back. I'm sure."

"Really?"

Then she dragged my dad in. "Izumi, Mikan wants to quit playing."

"Mikan, people won't like you if you can't play well."

"But, I don't wanna play anymore!"

"Mikan since you don't want to play anymore that much then let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If that boy accepts you now, then you can quit."

Easy! He has to remember me! We made a promise never to forget each other and to like each other no matter what forever.

"But if he hates you then you'll stop arguing with us and play the violin," Dad said.

"Deal."

The next day…

"Mikan!"

I ran downstairs. "Pack your bags you're going to Alice Academy where that boy is."

"Oji's school?"

"Yes. You have a year to prove that he'll accept you."

I ran back up stairs and began packing. Natsume, we're going to see each other again! My smile grew then I took out a locket that he had given me. At least I think he did. It was tied to a branch of the sakura tree we always hung out at. It was in the shape of a sakura flower. In the back there was an inscription. _I promise I'll never forget you. I'll always be your friend now and forever._

I continued to pack thinking about Natsume.

Next day Mikan's POV

When I got to the middle school section I saw Oji and I think it's a woman… Not really sure.

"Oji," I yelled as I ran up to hug him.

"Mikan," he said as he hugged in return.

When we were done hugging, Oji said, "Mikan this is your teacher."

"Are you female?"

"No, I was born as a beautiful man! I 'm Narumi Ando, it's nice to meet you Mikan-chan."

"Are you gay then?"

"I'm straight. Let's go meet your classmates!"

I waved bye to Oji before Narumi dragged me inside the school. When we reached a classroom, he said, "Wait out here until I give you the signal to come in."

I nodded. Then watched him as he skipped into the room. Suddenly I remembered that I had my violin with me. Why did I bring it?

"Come in Mikan-chan!"

I walked in the classroom nervously and bowed to the students in front of me.

"Mikan-chan will you please introduce yourself?"

"My name is Yukihara Mikan. It's nice to meet everyone," I said then smiled.

"Isn't she the daughter of those musical geniuses?"

"Does she play any instruments?"

"Baka, she has a violin case on her back. Obviously she plays."

"She must be just as good as her parents"

"She's pretty."

Even through they were whispering I still could hear them. Why didn't anyone think that I didn't play? Why did I even bring my violin with me?

"Okay! Let's get you seated!"

He looked around and so did I. I saw a girl with short black hair, she looks like she's working on… an invention? Hotaru?

"Hotaru," I whispered so quietly I doubt anyone could hear, but she heard. The girl looked up from her invention and I saw her deep violet eyes.

"Mikan."

"Imai-san, you know Mikan-chan?"

"500,000 to know."

"Then will you be her partner?"

She glanced at me then said," Not unless you cough up 1,000,000 yen."

"Okay then how about Natsume- kun!"

"Demo Sensei I'm already Natsume's partner," shout a girl with weird hair.

"And now you're Koko-kun's partner."

Then she shrieked really loud. Like really loud. I'm pretty sure that people in another galaxy heard her.

"Shouda-san, please calm down."

Then a bullet hit her, a pink bullet. A baka bullet. I own Hotaru one. She was killing my ears.

"Imai-san-"

Narumi stopped when Hotaru aimed her gun at him.

"Anyway, Mikan will you please sit next to Natsume?"

"Sure."

I walked to the back of the room where Natsume was sitting with a manga on his face. Yep, he never changes. I slid into the seat next to him. Then he looked at me.

"Who the heck are you?"

Please tell me he's joking. I can't believe he didn't remember me. It feels like a knife stabbing my heart. Maybe he just remembered the promise and forgot the name of the girl he promised it. Natsume, please… please don't break your promise.

**Moon: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: I do not own anything and hope that you enjoy.**

Mikan's POV

I can't believe he doesn't remember me. Instead of crying, hitting him on the head and yelling, "You idiot", I just smiled and said," I'm Yukihara Mikan, nice to meet you."

"Hn."

Then he went back under his manga.

"Free period to get to know the new student!"

Then he hopped out the door. What is wrong with that teacher? Then some people came up to me.

"Hey you're the daughter of Yukihara Izumi and Yuka right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Are you really good at music too? Like your sister?"

"Well…"

"What instrument can you play?"

"I can play-"

"Can I call you Mikan-chan?"

"Um…"

"Wanna be friends?"

I quickly stood up. I hate that question the most.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you need some-"

"No thank you."

I quickly walked out of the classroom to the rooftop. I don't want someone to be my friend because of my parents. If they can only see my parents' daughter… then I don't want to be their friend.

"Why can't people just see me as me? As Mikan. Not as one of the Yukihara girls or as Misaki's little sister? Just me."

"Worrying again?"

I turned around and smiled. "Hotaru!"

Then I ran to hug her. She hugged me back.

"Why are you here? Your parents wanted you to go to Toudon. "

"I made a deal with them?"

Then a pink bullet hit me.

"What deal?"

"About me playing violin," I said nervously.

Another bullet hit me.

"If you lose?"

"I do what they say, suck it up and play violin for the rest of my life?"

And three not one but three bullets hit me, in the head.

"You idiot, Hyuuga doesn't remember you. Or he would've said something."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Anyway can you really make him be your friend? He gives the cold shoulder to almost everyone. "

"I have to or I'm going to be my parents' puppet for the rest of my life. Or their life whichever comes first."

There was a small silence between us.

"Mikan, will you play your violin for me?"

"Sure."

I took my violin out of its case, tightened the horse hair, and then started playing.

Hotaru's POV

As Mikan played I felt myself swaying. It's as gentle as the wind with a sound that lightly pulled on my heartstrings after each note. You could feel the emotions she put into her music. It's truly beautiful. When it stopped, I was sad on the inside. Partly because I liked it the other because I wanted more to sell since I was recording it but this had to do.

"Well? What do you think of my new song?"

"It should be louder. It's too quiet."

"Hotaru you're never please!"

"Well you can't improve if everyone says you're good."

"Hotaru!"

Before the idiot came close to me I aimed my Baka gun at her.

"Baka, I don't want your idiot germs to come onto me."

I started walking away. "Hurry up or they'll start looking for you."

I heard her footsteps come closer to me.

"Wait up Hotaru!"

Mikan's POV Music Class.

"Class I hope that you've been practicing the songs you wrote for the instruments you're playing since you are being tested today on how well you play it and how original it is. Now who would like to play first," asked our amazingly calm teacher who prefers to calls her by her first name Kotone. Which is a good name for a music teacher.

"Yes, Sumire?"

"Why don't we have the new girl play? If she even can."

"Alright, Yukihara-san do you mind?"

I looked over at Permy who was probably thinking that I had as much talent as a brick. "I don't mind. "

I stood up from my chair grabbed my violin and went to the front. Then started playing. A loud yet sad song flowed all throughout the room.

Natsume's POV

Why does something about this melody sound familiar? Not just the song but the feeling that comes from it. This feeling to remember something, just where have I heard this? Why do I feel as through this song wants me not to forget something from so long ago

"Thank you Yukihara-san. I don't think that song was played at any of your concerts through. Is it a new song?"

"Actually it's an old song I composed when I was younger."

"Quite impressive for a song you've made when younger, you can sit down now. Who else would like to go?"

Later…

"Um… Hyuuga-san?"

I turned around to see Yukihara.

"What?"

"Narumi-sensei said that my dorm was on the same floor as you. Can you show me where that is?"

"Why didn't he tell you where it is?"

"After he told me, Jinno-sensei came and dragged him somewhere."

Then I started walking towards the dorms. "Um, Hyuuga-san," she said as she tried to keep up with me.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Let me catch up at least!"

Mikan's POV In her dorm

"Thank you for guiding me here," I said as I bowed to Natsume.

"I'm not going to do this again for you so don't ask."

Then he left and I closed the door. Wow, Oji made my dorm really amazing. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a balcony! There were sakura patterns on the couches, white tables in the living room and kitchen. All the things I need for cooking in the kitchen and everything I need in the bathroom. Oji thought of everything. When I walked into my bedroom it was just like my bedroom at home. Pink sakuras that traveled across the white walls, a canopy bed with pink curtains, dressers and a vanity that matched the walls.

I really have to thank Oji, a regular room would have been fine but this is great. I jumped onto the bed. It's just as fluffy as my bed at home too. Then I noticed a piece of paper on the bedside dresser.

_Mikan, I hope you like your room. Your clothes are in the dressers and there's ingredients in the fridge and cupboards. Your monthly allowance will be given to you by Narumi-sensei and your first month's allowance is in the first drawer. Once in a while when I'm not busy why don't we have dinner together?_

I smiled. Oji is more like a dad than dad. My parents are always too busy to do anything that doesn't have to do with music. Always. I really wanna stay.

"Natsume, why can't you remember me?"

**Moon: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Thank you to everyone who has reviwed so far. I don't own this anime/manga.**

Mikan's POV

"Nee, Natsume wanna eat lunch together?"

"Go away ugly I'm not in the mood to hear stupidity."

I sighed. Everyday I've been here I invite him to lunch and he always says no. Well, he implies it. Now what am I supposed to do with my extra bento?

"Mikan, are you gonna eat that?"

I turned around to see my best friend. "Have it," I said as I shoved the box in her hands.

Should I go to the rooftop and eat?

"If you have plans on eating alone again cancel them and eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Didn't you say that you working on a new invention?"

"Finished last night. Come on, they don't bite."

"Maybe I should just eat on the roof. It's not that bad and it's really nice-"

"I will hit you if you don't shut up and come with me." (Isn't Hotaru an amazing persuader?)

I nervously looked at Hotaru's friends who were shocked to see me less than a few feet away from them. She sat down and gestured for me to sit besides her.

"So Yukihara-san, not to be rude but why are you here," the blonde haired boy with a rabbit asked.

"Um, maybe I should go if I'm disturbing you," I said ready to get out of there.

"Stay Baka," Hotaru said while eating a can of crab miso.

"Anyway Yukihara-san, I'm Umenomiya Anna nice to meet you," said the girl with curly pink hair.

"And I'm Ogasawara Nonoko," said the blue haired girl.

"My name is Tobita Yu, the class representative, if you need anything I can help you with it," said the boy with the glasses.

"I'm Nogi Ruka, "said the boy with the rabbit.

"It's nice to meet everyone. Um, Tobita-kun-"

"Just call me Yu."

"Yu-kun, what can you tell me about Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Are you a fan girl? Because Natsume says that he hates fan girls."

"Ruka stop talking unless you want your baby pictures to spread all throughout the school."

And so he stopped talking.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…"

Think Mikan think.

"I just thought since we are partners why not be friends?"

"Well if you want to know a lot about him you could ask Ruka-kun. He is Natsume's best friend."

"Nogi-kun, will you please tell me?"

"Natsume isn't friends with girls. Normally they just wanna date him, touch him, and yeah."

"But I only want to be friends with him. Nothing more, nothing less."

"He won't believe you. He thinks all girls except Imai are basically the same."

Natsume you've changed a lot more than I thought. What happened to you?

"Yukihara-san, why don't we stop talking about Hyuuga-kun…?"

"And start talking about going to Central Town on Friday after school?"

"Central Town?"

"Yeah, we all get allowances from the school every month, which we can spend on stuff in the shops."

"It's basically a mall that's spread out."

"I see…"

"Yukihara-san, why don't you come with us? It's gonna be really fun."

"I don't know… after school I wanted to explore the school a little more, then go do homework or something. Besides I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be a bother. Besides we want to get to know you more."

"But-"

"You're going or I will spread the photos of when we were five with the dog on the internet."

"Well, as long I'm not a burden."

"Then shall we go right after school?"

"But for first timers, their partners have to go with them," Nogi-kun said.

"I'll go talk to Narumi- sensei about it. Maybe I can go by myself."

Later.

"No."

"But, why can't I?"

"Mikan-chan, I have strict orders from your uncle. He doesn't want you to go somewhere alone."

"But I won't be alone Hotaru with be with me."

"Still you must ask Natsume-kun to go with you this one time. Then you can go whenever you want by yourself."

"Fine."

"You can ask him right now! Natsume-kun! Come over here!"

"No."

"I'll allow you to skip your classes for a week!"

Then he came over.

"What?"

"Hyuuga-san, will you please go with me and Hotaru to Central Town after school on Friday?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said no."

"Go with me this one time and I won't annoy you with it again."

He seemed to be thinking for a while then he said, "No."

If he wasn't my friend in the past I

I would've hit him in the head and the place that should never get hit.

"Natsume-kun, if you go with her you don't have to attend my classes for a month."

"Deal."

He accepts to his deal but not mine? Then again I would've done that too. But really, Natsume? I'm terrified. What if Natsume doesn't remember me? Will I become a puppet like before?

Friday has come Mikan and everyone else is on the bus.

"So where do want to go first Yukihara-san?"

"Um… I don't know any of the stores, why don't you choose?"

"Well, we could shop for dresses and clothes, Nonoko knows some really good stores that aren't too expensive, then go buy shoes and then go eat or something."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What do you wanna eat? Cause there's a bunch of different types. There's Chinese, Italian, French, seafood, sushi, American and there's also Indian."

"Anything's fine with me."

"Yukihara-san, how long have you been playing the violin?"

"Well, I've been playing for… every since I was five."

"So you must be really good. I wish I could play violin as well as you can."

"It's not really that hard. After you practice for a while it becomes like a second nature."

"Really? Oh look we're here."

As soon as I stepped out of the bus I looked all around. It's so cute and looks like a little town. Maybe I can find a thank you present for Natsume, his birthday's coming up anyway. What should I get him?

**Moon: If you liked this chapter then please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: I can not draw well even if the world depended on it so I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

Mikan's POV

"Why don't we go to Angels' first?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah they have really cute clothes and they have a sale today!"

"Okay, are you coming with us Hotaru?"

"Why not? I need some new clothes anyway."

The store was a pure white and covered in feathers.

"Welcome to Angels! Our clothes are made to make each girl feel like they're an angel."

"Oh, Mikan this dress would look perfect on you. Oh sorry Yukihara-san I just..."

"It's fine as long as I can call you Anna?"

"Sure! Anyway what do you think about this dress?"

She showed me a light blue dress that probably went to the ankles. It had see through straps that were in a translucent blue with a ribbon on the waist.

"That dress would look perfect on you Anna."

"Something like this? I couldn't wear this. Besides I don't think it would…"

"Look nice on you? Anna, why don't you try it?"

"But I'm not really-"

"Try it then you can argue," I said as I gently pushed her toward the dressing room. Then a dress caught my eye. Midnight blue, small black straps with flowing sleeve, and beads hanging from the black ribbon.

"Nonoko this dress would look great on you."

She came over to look at it. "It's beautiful."

"You should try it on."

Wordlessly she took the dress off the rack and walked toward the dressing room.

"Hotaru this dress would look good on you. It's looks like its easy to move in."

"You're right."

Her emotionless eyes glanced up and down the knee length bubble hem dress that was purple with a white bow at the side.

"You should look at a dress for yourself through."

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Why so we need dresses?"

"Next month's Christmas ball. The middle school and the high school gets to choose what to go in."

"Do you have to go?"

"Do you want to be in your dorm alone?"

I shook my head. "Then yes."

Anna and Nonoko came out looking absolutely amazing! Anna's dress gave her the look of an angel while Nonoko's dress made it as if she were as beautiful as the midnight sky.

"You two look amazing!"

The shopkeeper came over. "Those dresses are 2,500 yen each. That purple dress is also 2,500. Would you like to purchase them?"

"Yes please."

"I'll take it."

"Sure."

When the shopkeeper was done ringing them up she turned to me and asked, "Aren't you going to buy something Miss?"

"Um… I don't really think I'm suited to wear-"

"Just put her in a dress that looks good on her."

"Understood miss. Will this dress be satisfactory?"

"Yes, now get her in it."

"Hotaru!"

After a few minutes of Mikan's yelling and protest.

"And she is done. And extremely loud."

A pure white gown was forced onto me. While the top was tight the skirt flowed down easily with every movement I made. Feathery like things surrounded the very top of the dress.

"Mikan you look so cute!"

"Pretty!"

"We'll take it."

"2,800 yen please."

"Baka you own me 3,000 if you don't pay yourself."

"Alright! Just let me get out of the dress first!"

In the end I brought it when I don't really want to go to the dance.

"Where should we go now?"

"Let's see… We could go shop for shoes and accessories and then…"

"Go to Strawberry café!"

Are these two twins?

"That sounds good."

After getting matching black heels that are really hard to walk in, Anna got a blue headband with a bow and ribbon chocker. Nonoko got a necklace that was made up of a lot of other necklaces and black lace gloves. Hotaru got a long simple chain with a white ribbon. Then Hotaru forced me to get a chocker, ribbons, and a feather hair clip. Then we went to Strawberry café which was adorable.

"By the way Mikan?"

"Hmm," I asked with a strawberry in my mouth.

"Why are you interested in Natsume-kun?"

I swallowed immediately. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you kept asking about him the other day…"

"Um… I just want to be his friend. That's it."

"But when you first saw him you were staring at him."

"That's because…um…. He looked like someone I use to know."

Not really a lie.

"Well then since you want to be better friends with him why don't you get him a present for his birthday?"

"His birthday?"

"Yep, its tomorrow. Sumire was yelling about it so much about getting him a present and everything."

"Really?"

"Sumire has been head over heels for Natsume-kun ever since he transferred here. It's really annoying through since she yells so much about him."

"She could permanently damage my ears. She almost did too."

"That probably means that I need to get ear plugs."

Nonoko and Anna nodded. Now present for Natsume… I don't want to give him a song because I already gave him one. Hmm…

"Anna, are there any book stores here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know what I can get Hyuuga-kun."

At the end if the day…

"Hyuuga-kun?"

Natsume turned to look at me.

"Umm… Tomorrow's your birthday right?"

"Hn."

"I got you a gift."

I handed him a box wrapped in red paper tied with a black ribbon. When he ripped it opened he saw the latest Naruto Manga.

"I thought that you would like it since you read it in class all the time."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Oh yeah do you like Howalon?"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "I got a box of them and shared with everyone. There's still quite a few left. Do you want one?"

"Okay…"

I took out a box wrapped like a gift and opened it to reveal the cloud like Howalon. Then handed one to him who took a bite out of it.

"Thanks."

"I should thank you after all you're the reason why I could go here in the first place."

Hotaru's POV

I watched with emotionless as the scene between Mikan and Hyuuga unfolded. Mikan loves him more than a friend but sadly she is too dense about love to realize it. Then Hyuuga… it doesn't make sense why doesn't he remember her if they were childhood friends even before he moved and meet Ruka. Unless, he really didn't care about her… so if he breaks her while she's like this… What's going to happen?

**Moon: Hotaru was a little warmer than usual in that last POV in fact I think she'll be a lot warmer in future chapters than she is ever. Anyway, please read, review, and recycle. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: Do not own.**

Mikan's POV

I looked over the grounds on my balcony with a cup of hot chocolate at hand. The leaves of the trees gone since my second week of school. Everything gray and quiet.

It's too boring! I wish I could do something since I already finished my homework. I can't play my violin because the dorm robot said I couldn't. At least in here. The thing is I don't want to stop playing, I never did, but I don't want to compete or become famous. I wonder if the music room is opened… I grabbed my violin, a jacket and headed down there.

As soon as I opened the door I heard a sweet sound filled my ears. A flute playing a light spring song. When I entered I saw none other than my current music teacher. She opened her eyes, looked at me then smiled.

After putting down the flute she said," This is a surprise. What are you doing here Yukihara-san?"

"I wanted to play since my dorm isn't sound proof, but-"

"Don't be silly. Yukihara-san you are welcome in my music room at any time."

"Thank you."

"And perfect timing I was just finishing up, why don't we have some tea? I'm sure you're cold from outside."

"Yes, please."

As she poured the tea into her china cups she asked," Yukihara-san, forgive me for asking but what are you doing at this academy?"

"What do you mean," I asked as she handed me a cup.

"What I mean is… you have a lot of talent and potential in music. Yet you're not at Toudon, or in France, or America learning more. Alice Academy is an elite school but it wouldn't benefit you."

"I… am here because… I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

Her expression was serious unlike any way I've seen her before. "I'm here because I made a deal with my parents."

The words slipped out of me before I knew it. Why did they slip? "I don't want to be famous or compete in music. Music should be used for healing others not for competing. Unfortunately, my parents do not think the way I do, and want me to become famous. They believe that if you aren't the best-"

"No one will like you. I know what that feels like," her expression changed to a softer one.

She gently stroked my hair. "It was the same with me. My perfect sister was amazing at music, everyone liked her. One day she told me if I couldn't be the best at music I should just quit or no one will be my friend. I didn't quit and she made it so I didn't have a friend in the world. I haven't spoken to her since I left home."

"Kotone-sensei."

She looked at me. "Don't worry about it. Besides, that won't happen to you. Hotaru-chan is your friend as well as some other people. Natsume-kun will remember you soon, so you don't have to worry."

"How did you know about that?"

"I hear a lot of things. One of them including the conversation you and Hotaru-chan had."

"That means you heard my song."

"It's a beautiful piece. Have you named it?"

"It's called Serenade to Spring. The song I played in class was Unforgotten." (These are actual songs that I don't own. They are quite beautiful in my opinion)

"They're both named as pretty as they sound."

As I quietly drank my tea I studied her long brown hair with blonde highlights and her sky blue eyes. I feel like I've seen her eyes somewhere before. But where? It's probably nothing through. (If you can guess who it is you'll get a small preview of the next chapter. Hint: she hasn't been in the story yet.)

"I almost forgot I made some cookies too. Let me go get them."

She's so nice. Now if only my mom was that nice then I wouldn't be in this situation. I poured myself more some more tea, and then saw her holding a plate of cookies.

"Please eat as much as you like," she said as she set the plate down.

"Thank you," I said grabbing a crescent moon.

"If I'm correct you also have a sister don't you Yukihara-san?"

"Yeah, my sister Misaki, she plays the piano and accompanies me a lot when I have a concert."

"I am familiar with her songs. I've never met her through. What school does she go to?"

"Toudon. She's been there for almost eight years."

"So you haven't seen her since you were 6. Is she nice?"

"She's… hard to describe."

"How so?"

"Well… she's rebellious, kind, popular, not afraid to stand up, caring, and that's pretty much it."

"She sounds interesting. Better than my sister, but then again anyone is better than my sister."

"Why didn't you like your sister?"

"Besides the fact that she made me a loner? She was just too much. Always being better than everyone, bragging about it, wearing clothes that either suit a slut or is something any girl would kill to get, I'm not even sure if she had an actual friend."

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not really sure. After she stopped performing I heard somewhere that she went into teaching. Probably not the teacher you want."

"Hmm…"

She sounds a lot like someone my sister wrote to me about… but who was it? I dismissed the thought. Then I heard a little clock beep repeatedly. I looked at my watch. 7 already? If I don't hurry back I'll miss dinner!

"I'd better get going. I'll see you later Kotone-sensei!"

I quickly grabbed my violin and jacket ass she said," Be careful not to catch a cold."

I waved goodbye and headed back to the dorms.

Kotone Sensei's POV

I watch her as she left the room. Why do I have this feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen to that girl?

I stood up and walked to the window to stare at the leafless trees. Is that girl going to break? Will she forget why you play music? Will she put hatred and sadness instead of happiness and comfort in her songs? Just why… Why do I feel like she'll become a puppet like when I've first seen her before? Those emotionless eyes she once had still haunt me to this day.

**Moon: Before I forget, I wanted to know if I should add another twist to this story. I was planning on having Natsume just forget but now I'm thinking that I go with the idea with he lost his memory in an accident or to include Mikan's parents to be apart of his memory loss. What do you think? Please review. And don't forget to guess who the person was. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Seven year old Mikan's POV_

_I was crying really, really hard because Mama yelled at me. I'm going find s-someone who will be m-my friend. I-I know I am. Mama's lying to me._

"_Shut up. You're annoying."_

_I looked up but my tears were making my vision all weird. All I could see was a blurry boy. The boy threw something at me but if wasn't hard, it was a soft piece of cloth, a handkerchief._

"_Wipe your eyes with that." _

"_T-thank you."_

_I wipe my tears into the handkerchief. _

"_I'll make sure to clean it and give it back to you."_

"_It's fine. So why were you crying?"_

"_My Mama told me that if I wasn't going to have any friends if I didn't play violin really well. And everyone thinks that I'm like my parents."_

_I looked towards the ground as I tried to fight back the tears and stop myself from whimpering._

"_Then they're idiots." _

_I looked at him. I looked at his face now that I could clearly see it. His black hair was very messy and an I don't care aura surrounded him but the thing that was really interesting was that his eyes were red. I mean seriously have you ever seen a person with red eyes cause I haven't._

_I blinked at what he said. _

"_No one should judge anyone unless they met them or know them well."_

_I smiled at him. "Thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Making me feel better. What your name?"_

_He started thinking, then said," You tell me yours first."_

"_Mikan, Yukihara Mikan."_

"_Natsume," he simply said._

"_Tell me your full name."_

"_No."_

"_Please. Come on I told you mine."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please."_

"_No."_

"_Pretty please with sugar on top?"_

_He didn't say anything._

"_Come on Nat-chan. Tell me."_

"_If you promise never to call me Nat-chan again."_

"_I promise. Pinky swear."_

"_Hyuuga. My name is Hyuuga Natsume."_

_Two months later…_

_I started running towards the sakura that me and Natsume always meet by. After we first met we've been really close._

"_Natsume! Guess what I got!"_

"_Hmm," he asked under his manga._

"_Guess what I got!"_

"_Underwear that's not polka dot printed?"_

"_Meanie, guess again!"_

"_A brain?"_

"_Natsume! Guess seriously."_

"_I don't know what?"_

"_I got a letter from Onee-chan."_

"_Interesting."_

"_In it she asks what's going on. What should I write back to her?" _

"_That you are a polka-"_

"_No! Something that doesn't have to do with my underwear."_

"_Then tell her that you have a friend."_

_I looked at him and smiled. That's the first time he called me his friend._

"_Okay then what else?"_

"_That you are a po-"_

"_Stop saying that!"_

"_Don't deny the truth."_

_A month later…_

"_Natsume I brought my violin like you said but why do I need it?"_

"_I wanted to see how bad at it you are."_

"_I am not bad at it!"_

"_Prove it."_

_I took out my violin and immediately started playing. The song flooded out. It was gentle and kind. It was a song for him. When I was finished I looked at him._

"_Well?"_

"_It's pretty good for a-"_

"_Don't even finish that sentence. The song. What do you think about the song?"_

"_It's nice."_

"_Glad you like it. It's for you."_

_He gave me a questioning look. "I made it for you. Its called My Memory. It's to let you know that I definitely won't forget you." _(This is a song that I don't own.)

"_I won't either."_

"_Pinky swear," I asked holding out my tiny finger._

_He looks at it then wraps his finger around it. "Pinky swear."_

"_Natsume… I've got to go before Mama finds out I left. Same time tomorrow? I'll bring strawberry cake."_

"_Sure."_

_I smiled at him and waved goodbye._

_And so the next day…_

_I ran over to the sakura tree. But something was different, there was no Natsume. That's strange, he's always here before me. Something shinny caught my eye. It was on one of the branches. I took it off and it was a silver sakura flower. I opened it and a small piece of paper came out. Written on it said, "I'm sorry Mikan." Inside was a picture of both of us smiling. Then I turn it around and looked at it's back and in pretty writing it said,"__I promise I'll never forget you. I'll always be your friend now and forever."_

"_It's so pretty but why are you sorry Natsume?"_

I opened my eyes. Those memories… Why did I dream those memories? Where am I anyway? I looked down at the piece of paper in front of me. Oh, right I was writing a list of what to get everyone for Christmas. For Anna, a cute apron since she likes to cook so much. Then for Nonoko I'll get her a new lab coat. Then for Hotaru a box of crab brains. Yu gets a new book. Ruka gets a new coat and then I'll send Onee-chan a necklace with a letter. Then there's Natsume… um…. This is hard… should I give him a song? Maybe… Or I could give him the strawberry cake that he loves.

"Maybe I should get him both! I need to start working."

I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cook book. Let's see…I'm going to need a lot of things and a lot of practice. And then tomorrow I'm getting the rest of the presents. So first I need to get the measuring stuff out.

After a few hours, a hundred burnt cakes, and 10 fire extinguishers…

"I-I did it."

I collapsed in front of the large cake that took me forever. I looked at my fingers. They had a few burn marks and cuts but this wouldn't have happened if my parents only let me in the kitchen more. Anyway, I'll decorate it next week. Then a week after is the class party then the school Christmas party. It's going to be really fun! Natsume's going to remember me soon. I just know it.

Oh, I need to start composing that song for Natsume. It'll be a bit painful but I'll be able to finish it before Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki's POV

I felt someone nudging me but I don't want to get up yet.

"Misaki, Misaki! Oh, for Tsubasa's sake wake up!"

"I'm sleeping," I muttered.

"Misaki, I'm gonna get the water."

I shot up, my eyes fully opened. "I'm awake, I'm awake, there's no need for the water Nobara."

I looked at my blue haired friend who was already dressed in her uniform and holding a bucket.

"One of the reasons I'm called Ice Princess. I'm always using ice cold water to wake people up. Hurry up, Hii-sama say that we're suppose to go to the Flower Palace today."

Nobara, she's always up at late night but gets up really early. She's very nice but also can be mean like when she's pours cold water on me!

"I thought that was tomorrow. Oh well, so where's Rou?"

"My dear brother is waking up your lover."

"He is not my lover," I shouted as I got out of bed.

"Yet, he's not your lover yet. You two would be the perfect couple!"

"Why don't you look for someone for yourself Nobara?"

I pulled on my silver uniform as she was going through her reasons of not going out…again. Then we heard an extremely loud scream.

"DUDE, THAT WAS COLD!"

"And that is one of the reasons why he's call the Ice Prince," Nobara said with her usual smile.

Strange to think that when I first met her she was all shy and quiet.

"Let's get something to eat before we go to the Flower Palace."

"Shall I make waffles?"

"I'll make the café au lait."

We headed to our dorm kitchen. The top 5 people all share one huge dorm place then the next 20 have their own dorms and so on. First was Ibaragi Rou, Nobara's twin brother, he plays the violin. Then it's Nobara and she plays the flute. Next is me with the piano and last but no least is Tsubasa with the cello. Strangely there is no 5th best person in school. You get into the top 5 mainly by your musical ability.

"How long do you think they're going to take?"

"I don't know but if they don't come soon more for us."

Nobara took a sip of her hot drink as I bit into my waffle.

"Nobara it's great as always."

"Thanks. The caffeine warms me up and is good too."

I smelt the warm tangerine honey Nobara set out with the other honeys and syrups. It reminders me of Mikan… I wonder how she's doing. It's strange I thought that she would be in this school by now but she's not.

Then a blue haired boy came in dragging a black haired boy along with him.

"Sorry we're late. This guy wouldn't get out of bed."

"You're just lucky we didn't eat everything yet."

"Rou you're so mean, dumping ice cold water on me," said the shivering Tsubasa.

"Shut up or I'll eat your food."

He took one the waffles, dipped it in to the café au lait, and bit into it.

"Rou how many times do I have to tell you? Never-"

"Pour water in Tsubasa's pants. I get it but you've got to admit its funny when he wakes up and sees pee on himself."

"Sometimes I wonder who's older."

"You act older but I'm older."

She rolled her eyes at him. Ah, loving siblings. When we were done eating and kicking Tsubasa to get up we headed to the Flower Palace.

"So why do we have to go to the headmistress today anyway?"

"If I knew I would've either woken you up earlier or gotten Nobara to wake you up."

"Why would I have to wake him up?

"Because you're nicer."

It's really weird they're twins but when they first came everyone treated Nobara, who was always nice, coldly for some reason and Rou treated everyone else cold because everyone gave Nobara the cold shoulder.

When we finally got there, it's a _long _walk, Hime-sama was out to greet us.

"Welcome, Lord Lily, Sir Peony, Lady Hibiscus, and Princess Snowdrop. I need to discuss something with the four of you. Please come with me."

"I really hate my flower name," Tsubasa muttered.

"Be quiet Lord Lily," Rou said while trying to surpass his laughter.

"Anyway what do you need to talk with us about?"

"Well, Princess Snowdrop I'm asking that you all go perform for our Christmas program, except for you Lady Hibiscus."

I almost spit out my gum. "Wait what?"

"Not that I'm not happy but, why?"

"Your parents already know so there's no-"

"That's not really it, okay it's kinda that but that's not the point, what I mean is for what?"

"Your sister-"

"Is she dead? Got in an accident? Oh please don't tell me she-"

"Patience Lady Hibiscus, patience. Take a breath."

I inhaled then exhaled.

"Your sister is fine. I merely wish to add her to our school, while her parents already approved we still need her approval to officially enter the school. However she currently resides at Alice Academy, so we'll need you to pick up her and her forms so you shall not be partaking in the program this year."

"Okay then, now my question is why is she at Alice Academy in the first place?"

"What did I just say about patience? I do not know what reason she is there for Lady Yuka did not tell me. Now you shall be leaving next week on the 23 and we will be expecting you back by Christmas at latest. Understood?"

"Yes."

Mikan… what is going on?

Mikan's POV

"Achoo!"

Why did I just sneeze? I looked at the bowl that took me an hour to make successfully.

"Aw, I got snot in the frosting. Looks like I'll have to make it again."

I threw away the snot covered once white icing then started making another. At least the cake didn't get ruined. I wonder… was someone talking about me? Probably not. I looked around to see if I had a window open. I didn't, weird. Oh well, After this I'll make the song then-

CRASH!

I turned my head toward the sound, put my spoon down again, and looked on my table the beads that I brought for Onee-chan's necklace spilled out. The letter beads had formed words that said, He's a liar.

Weird...


	8. Chapter 8

Mikan's POV

I was trying to stay awake as I carried my large load of gifts for everyone to the classroom. I barely got enough sleep last night since I was up perfecting my gift for Natsume, which I forgot to get in my rush to get ready this morning. Oh, well I'll just give it to him later. When I entered the room, I saw Hotaru with mountains of gifts around her.

"What are you looking at Mikan?"

"N-nothing."

As expected of Hotaru to get so many gifts.

"So why are you holding presents?"

"Oh! I got something for everyone. I got you a case of your favorite crab brains Hotaru," I said as I handed her a large box.

"Thanks, I'll give you yours later."

"Where's Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan?"

"Let me think… they were sent to help get the rest of the Christmas presents that were sent in."

"Oh, okay when'd they go?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"About three hours ago…"

Three?

"Maybe four…"

"How many can there-"

The door suddenly opened and an avalanche of wrapped presents came pouring in. I then heard someone muttering and a hand came out. Nonoko-chan emerged from the pile.

"We got it all," Then she collapsed on top of the mountain.

"Where's Anna-chan?"

Then Anna popped out and tiredly said, "Most of these. Hotaru."

"I-is this how many gifts you normally get H-hotaru?"

"No, this year is a lot smaller than the piles before."

I'm scared to see the piles she got last year. I decided to change the subject.

"Here are your gifts Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan."

"Thanks Mikan-chan," they said simultaneously. Are they really not twins?

"A new lab coat! I needed a new one."

"This apron is so cute! Thanks so much!"

"But…"

"We…"

"Didn't get you anything," they said at the same time… again.

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, I'm just happy that you're happy."

"Really?"

I nodded. Besides my parents are normally away during Christmas anyway, so they always send gifts which is always a new violin and Onee-chan always gets me something for my birthday and Christmas but she's never home. I wonder if Toudon is so nice a school that she forgot me…

"We promise to make it up to you!"

"Like I said it's fine."

"When's your birthday?"

"The first day of next month."

'We'll definitely get you something by then!"

"Like I said it's okay."

I noticed that Natsume was in his seat looking the same as ever wearing a Santa hat the Narumi forced on him. After I gave Yu and Ruka their gifts I walked up to Natsume. Noticing my presence he said "what?"

"I made you a cake as a Christmas present."

I put the box in front of him and took the lid off.

"So?"

"Um, well I thought that it was a good idea since we're partners and all and I would really like it if we could be friends because I want to get to-"

The cake was now on my face so I blinked a couple times to see better. Natsume's fingers had a bit of icing on them, and he was now facing my with an angry look on his face.

"Look, I don't know if you know this but you're annoying."

I could feel everyone's eyes looking at us.

"If you think that act is going to get you close to me you must be the dumbest person alive. I don't care who the heck you are. Your personality, your past, and your family I don't want to know. You're an annoying idiot who can't take a hint. I hate you! Get out of my face!"

I looked down. Is that what he really thinks about me? I don't wanna think. I turned away from him and ran back to my dorm room, trying not to cry.

Hotaru's POV

I watched as Mikan ran away not bothering to go after her, because now I have bigger annoyances to worry about.

"Hyuuga-kun," I said while smiling.

"It's the smile of evil!"

"Everyone run away!"

"No way that's the Ice queen's famous smile? How creepy!"

"What do you want Imai?"

"Come with me for a minute."

"No."

I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, "I will tell everyone that you wore dresses when you were little and sell all of the pictures."

And that is how I got him to follow me. "Why in hell's name did you do that?"

"Yell at that girl? Simple-"

"Her name is Mikan!"

"Fine, I yell at Mikan because she was annoying."

"That's why? That's why she ran out of the freaking classroom with cake on her face? Hyuuga you're a dead man."

"Well, could you blame me? She was annoying, wanting to be friends with me. All girls are the same, except for you."

"If I were you I wouldn't be joking. All she wanted was for you to be friends with her."

"Why should I care at all?"

"Because you were her best friend!"

His eyes widened.

"That's why you should care. When I left her 8 years ago, you took my place in comforting her! She's been waiting for you for 7 freaking years! With the hope that you'll come back, that's why she didn't abandon her smile. She continued to smile for you! When she wrote to me, she told me that she had finally found another person that won't judge her for what her parents are! You were the entire reason why she was able to survive in that, that cage that's supposed to be a home for 7 stinking years!"

"As much as I love you ranting-"

"You'd better have a good reason for me to stop."

"You said 7 years ago right?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well, I lost my memory when I was eight."

"What?"

"I said-"

"Don't repeat it! Please tell me that I have hearing problems when I say that you just said that you lost your memory when you were eight."

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To get out of getting hit."

"No it's the truth. I swear on my sister's life."

Well, he could be telling the truth since he does have a sister that he really cares about… But that's not the point right now!

"Fine, then find Mikan and apologized to her before it's too late."

And so he started running like a maniac. Mikan, please wait a little longer. You'll be able to have a happier ending, just wait.

Mikan's POV

After I finished cleaning the cake off of myself, I changed into something more comfortable. I can't believe that he- he didn't remember who I was, looks like I'm only going to stay for this year. And since I lost… I'm going to be a puppet again. I tried to hold in the tears but I could feel them going down like raindrops across my face. I heard something ring. Oh… my phone. I looked at my caller id, Mom?

"Hello Mikan?"

"What do you want? I'm not backing out of the deal."

"I have great news! The headmistress of Toudon called and offered you a full scholarship! Now you can just stop the deal and go see your sister again. She's going to be there to pick you up soon."

"Look-"

"Do you want her to be there sooner?"

"I'm not backing out of our deal."

"Mi-chan look, you're 14. You and that boy haven't seen each other for 7 years, I doubt that he remembers you."

"He'll remember me."

"Mikan isn't it better just to stop while you're ahead? Before you get hurt? I'm only thinking about you."

Yeah and how much you want to use me to become more famous.

"I'm not going."

"Look Mikan he'd not going to remember you."

"And why not?"

"Because he lost his memory when he was 8."

"What?"

"I was curious about him, did a little research and found out."

"So you knew that I was going to lose? For how long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"Ever since you left, but I was only thinking of you."

I took a deep breathe and tried to focus on the good things so far. I've got nothing and I don't want him to be unhappy. There's really no more reason for me to be here. A silver tear fell down my face. This is for the best.

"Where's Onee-chan?"

"So you're going?"

"Where's Onee-chan?"

"You rang Mi-chan?"

I turned around to see my older sister then immediately ran up to hug her. The tears flowed out even more.

"Come on Mikan. We'll pack up your stuff and leave."

"The sooner the better."

Natsume's POV

I looked everywhere! Except her room and the music room. I slapped myself in the head. Of course that's where she'd be! And I've spent 5 hours looking everywhere else! I opened the door to find no one there.

"Natsume-kun?"

I turned around to see Kotone sensei.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the school Christmas party?"

"I should be asking you the same question," I said as I eyed her casual attire.

"Are you looking for Yukihara-san?"

"What's it to you?"

"Pity I thought that I would tell you where she is."

"Where? I don't have time to lose!"

"I just said goodbye to her and her sister."

"Where?"

"It's a little too late for that."

"And why is that?"

"Because she left."

"To go where?"

"Toudon, she got a full scholarship."

I think my heart stopped beating for a minute.

"What?"

"Geez, you're loud today."

"Why did she go?"

I thought that she loved it here, then again I did throw cake at her and make her cry…

"I was able to ask her that question. She said that she didn't want one of her best friends to be unhappy with her here. Natsume you made her leave and now she's gone."

Gone? If only I could redo the past, if only I remembered, if only I wasn't in that accident!

"We humans cannot change what has already been done. We can only accept it and move on. Then maybe one day fate will allow us to right what we have wronged. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"You should probably get going. Maybe Yukihara-san will be there."

When I started to open the door she then said, "There will be a day when you two will meet again. I'm sure of it."

**Moon: Why'd you do that Natsume?**

**Natsume: Well, I didn't write this story! You did!**

**Moon: Yes, that could be true, then again it could not be true.**

**Natsume: What are you smoking?**

**Moon: Well, this is my Christmas chapter and I'm not changing it. If you hate me I'm sorry, but this isn't the end. Please R&R. And I sincerely wish that you have a Merry Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: This is my Christmas present to everyone who's reading this. Hope you enjoy! Do not own.**

Mikan's POV

When I finishing packing my last bag, I remembered my locket. I slowly touched it, and then ripped it off putting it in the drawer my song was in. Goodbye forever Natsume.

"Mikan, hurry up. The helicopter's not going to wait forever."

"I'm coming."

When we reached the top of the building, I hugged Oji goodbye. Then I saw Kotone sensei.

"Looks like you're leaving and so soon too. I will miss having you in my class Yukihara-san."

"Take care Kotone-sensei."

"So I'm guessing he didn't remember."

"I no longer wish to be here. One of my best friends is unhappy and I don't wish for them to be that way. That is merely it."

"I see."

Misaki and I entered the helicopter and left.

Then I remembered to do something. "Onee-chan?"

"Hmm?"

I handed her a small wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks."

After unwrapping it, she smiled. In her hands was a bracelet with ruby beads and several different musical notes.

"Did you make it?"

I nodded.

"It's beautiful."

She then slipped it on.

After a 1000 rounds of truth or dare, rock paper scissors, and thumb war.

"We're here."

As we exited out of the helicopter I saw a beautiful woman wearing a kimono.

"Ah, Yukihara Mikan, a pleasure to meet you. I am the headmistress of this school, most people call me Hi-sama."

"It's an honor."

"Well you certainly have the correct manners. For now you will be rooming with your sister until we decide your ranking. I hope you will be happy here. Oh, and welcome to Toudon."

She left gracefully and silently. Misaki showed me where her room was. It's huge! Bigger than my old room.

"I've got another bed that you can sleep on. Just make yourself at home."

Yeah home… the place that I hope to never see again. Then the door opened to reveal a pretty girl with blue curly hair. "Misaki? Are you're back already?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"No, I just thought you weren't going be back this quickly."

"Well, I'm back."

The girl then looked at me. "So you're Mikan? It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ibaragi Nobara."

I didn't know what to say. Or I just didn't feel like talking right now."Same here."

"Misaki, it's a little early but why don't we wake up the boys and open presents?"

"Nobara, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"4 in the morning."

"And that makes it the perfect time to painfully wake up the boys and open presents. Besides, Mikan might cheer up."

"I'll get a bucket of my coldest water."

"I'll get the camera."

Onee-chan… is it that funny? I walked with them. The first room was as big as the room I just saw and in a dark blue. In the corner I saw a large case. Maybe he plays cello. In the bed there was a blacked haired boy. Nobara took off the blanket that was on him and just dumped the entire bucket on him.

"COLD! SO COLD! ROU ARE YOU DOING THIS AGAIN? COME ON MAN IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

And so Misaki pushed the camera button. Then the boy looked at us.

"Merry Christmas Tsubasa," Nobara said sweetly.

"Merry Christmas my ass! Why the heck do you wake me up at four in the- Oh, who's this?"

"Touch her and die."

"I just wanted to know who she was."

"You get to know who she is if you help us wake up my brother."

"Sure payback for everything he did to me this year."

This Tsubasa, looks like Natsume except his eyes are a dark blue. And his personality is… the complete opposite. The next room we went in was blue and black. How many people like blue in this place? I noticed a violin case that was lying down on a shelf. In the bed this time was a boy with curly blue hair. Nobara got the cold water and was about to dump it on him however he took the bucket from her hands.

"Nobara, my dear dear sister, what the heck are you doing?"

"Waking you up brother dearest."

"I'm a light sleeper. I could hear Tsubasa. You know that."

"I can't attempt?"

"No."

He got out of bed and waswalking out before he left the room entirely, he said, "Come on let's go open the gifts."

We followed suit. That boy's personality is a lot like Natsume's. I don't want to see another Natsume now… I tapped Onee-chan's shoulder.

"What Mikan?"

"Can I use your kitchen?"

"Sure."

She gave me instructions on where to go and I hurried. This kitchen is impressive. Let's see, oh good they have strawberries. But I'm not sire if everyone likes strawberry… I should make something else… I looked around, they have chocolate. I can probably use that too. Now, I need to actually make the cakes.

An hour later…

"And… I'm done! "

In front of me were a cake decorated with strawberries and the other had a chocolate cream on it. I hope they taste as good as they look.

I carried the cakes along with some tea. When I was about to enter the room I heard something.

"So that was your sister Misaki?'

"Yeah. She's transferring here so be nice to her."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you are the coldest person in this school and you treat everyone that's not us colder."

I walked in. Four faces looked at me. "Um… Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all and when did you make the cakes?"

"Just now, it's like my Christmas present to everyone."

"Oh, she's so nice unlike her mean older sister."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

"Onee-chan please, let's just eat the cakes. There's a strawberry one and a chocolate one."

"I want chocolate!"

"Strawberry please."

"Chocolate for me."

I noticed that the blue haired boy didn't say which one he wanted. After I served the cakes Nobara said," This is good!"

"Mikan, when did you learn to bake?"

"Rou eat some. It's your favorite."

"Fine I'll eat some."

We all watch as he took a bite. His eyes opened in surprise. Then he looked at me. "If you like baking then go to a cooking school, this is a music school. People who are more interested in something besides music shouldn't be here."

Cold words… yep he's definitely another version of Natsume.

"Rou, one day I'm going to kill you, you know that right?"

"I just stated my opinion that's it."

"Yes, you did. But just because I can bake well does not mean that I like it."

"Then why do you bake?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know."

"If you're that curious then let's make a deal. You and me play instruments against each other, and we'll see who's better. If I win, you don't bother me."

"And when I win you tell me whatever I want to know."

"Deal."

"Already ahead of schedule, Miss Yukihara. Very good."

"Hi-sama what are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell Miss Yukihara how we rank her here Sir Peony."

Peony? "Here at Toudon we have our new students go up against everyone from top to bottom or at least until they win. We start with the top student and then if you were to win against him you take his spot."

"So, when I win against someone I take their place."

"If you put it that way I suppose you are correct. Next week I shall invite everyone who is in the top ten to see who is better, you or Sir Peony. Will that be fine?"

"Yes, it is."

"You two shall each show your school mates a new song that you have composed yourself. I look forward to hearing them."

"Thank you for come to tell us this information."

"I shall take my leave. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

Mikan's POV

A new song huh… I don't want to use the song I wrote for Natsume through… What should I do?

"Working hard Mikan-chan?"

I turned around to see Nobara carrying a tea tray. "Trying to at least."

"Why don't we have some tea since it's just the two of us?"

Now that I think about it, Onee-chan and Tsubasa-san went some where and Rou-san went some where else.

"Sure."

"How much sugar do you want?"

"A lot."

"Chocolate?"

"Thanks."

As Nobara sipped her tea I asked her," Why are you so nice to me?"

She put here cup down. "Is it wrong to be nice to someone?"

"No but… you treat me like a friend when you barely know me."

"Let's see… I was treated badly when I first came here for some bizarre reason. Ever since then I decided that no one should be treated that way so I'm nice to all the students here. "

"Now I get it."

I started eating chocolate. How is it that it's sweeter than it normally is? I kept eating it. For some reason I didn't stop eating it.

"You know, I heard something before. Girls eat chocolate to forget the bitterness of a break up and boys drink to forget the sweetness of the relationship. Did you break up with someone?"

I swallowed my chocolate. "I didn't really break up with someone I just…"

"Does your heart hurt?"

I nodded. "Do you think about him a lot?"

"Almost all the time."

"You loved him."

"Love? I don't know the meaning of love."

"Did you want to be with him all the time?"

"Yes but…"

"Only as a friend. However you seem to love this boy much more don't you?"

I've never thought about it that way. I always thought I loved him like a brother but… It's so much more. Maybe that's the real reason why I left. I was telling myself lies all this time.

"Mikan you're crying."

I touched my cheek. It was wet. "Does love always hurt?"

"No, but there's always hardships."

"How do you know so much about love Nobara?"

"That's a secret."

Rou's POV

Then I heard my sister say," That's a secret."

I walked away. She still loves someone that hurt her? Is she an idiot? Who in the world-

"Something interesting Rou?"

I looked in front of me to see Misaki and Tsubasa.

"None of your business."

"That girl is in shatters right now. She hates you and Tsubasa for acting and looking like that boy, but she doesn't let it show."

"She's weak for being broken because of a boy."

If I ever meet that boy his head's going to- Wait! Why do I care? That girl's just my rival. Not even my rival, just an annoyance.

"Rou, Mikan just might be better than you think."

"Impossible, she'll never beat me especially with her hands like that."

"You never know after all, she could beat you."

I walked away from them and into my room. She could beat me? When Tsubasa is actually serious! I've got the perfect song already. This is over. In three days I'll show her that it's wrong to try to go against me.

Mikan's POV

Love… is a word I hear so often but I don't use it. Love, does it always hurt?

"_Mikan-chan, sometimes love is very sad, because it doesn't always get returned."_

"_Is that like the love that I had?"_

"_I guess so, but don't worry. There's no person in this world that doesn't have a sad romance once in a while."_

Sad romance? That sounds like a name for a song. I slowly picked up my violin. Then I played out my feelings. Sad, shattered, pitiful all for love. This song will hold last of my tears, after this I swear that I won't cry. I don't want to be weak anymore!

A few days later…

"Everyone I'm glad you could come. First up will be the best of our school, Sir Peony."

He bowed. "My song's name is Only You. It is meant for those who have one that they truly loved."

This song it's somehow comforting me. But it's also a bit sad. When the melody ended everyone was clapping.

"As expected of the Rou-san."

"How beautiful!"

"Please remain quiet, now it is Miss Yukihara's turn."

"The name of my song is Sad Romance. I hope you enjoy."

My song… is so much different from his. It shows the tears and sorrow of those who had an unrequited love. As soon as I was done playing I could hear no one clapping. I looked at the audience. I don't think I won.

"Thank you. Now please tell your votes for which song you like to Lady Iris."

A few minutes later…

"Now for the results, if you will Lady Iris."

"Of course Hi-sama. These are the results. With 7 votes the best person in school is Yukihara Mikan-san."

I won? But then why did it seem like no one enjoyed it?

"Lady Mikan… That has a nice ring to it. That is how I will address you from now on."

"Okay…"

"Please come here, Lady Mikan I will give you something."

I walked toward her and she placed something in my open hand. A little note with my name on it.

"Thank you very much!"

"You are welcome. Now Lady Iris, please tell Koizumi-sensei that she will have another student in her class."

"I understand."

After the girl left Hi-sama said," Thank you all again for coming. You may all leave now."

I saw Rou-san clutching onto his violin. I walked toward him and said," So what do you want to know?"

"You won. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, but I want to tell you."

"It's probably because you feel sad that I lost."

"Maybe that's why. But we still need to try to get along after all, starting today we're dorm mates. Besides I need to find a way to thank you."

"Why?"

"Your song was comforting. So what do you want to know that my sister didn't tell you?"

"Who is the guy who hurt you?"

"My childhood friend. I didn't really know I loved him before Nobara had me realize it but it didn't really matter because he forgot about me…"

"What was his name?"

"Hyuuga Natsume."

Meanwhile at Gakuen Alice…

"Did you get it yet?"

"Hyuuga you've been asking me for five minutes straight. I told you I'll get when I get it!"

Before the black haired boy could say another word a small click was heard.

"There it's open."

The two went inside the room that was used by Mikan.

"What was so important that you had to get right now?"

"I had a dream."

"That's why you interrupted me while I was selling photos? You own me another 50,000 yen plus the original 50,000!"

"Fine I'll pay you later. Anyway in my dream I saw necklace."

"Are you becoming gay?"

"Let me finish. I remembered the necklace. I gave it to Mikan before I moved away."

"And you want to find it because…?"

"I think that if she still has it with her, she'll still trust me."

"So we're searching this entire room to look for it?"

"Pretty much."

Hotaru sighed, and then said, "Another 50,000."


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: First day of the new year! I hope everyone will continue to read my stories this year. I haven't said this in a while so I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs I used. **

Mikan's POV

I've been telling Rou-san all about Natsume. Really he's actually a nice person.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"You act exactly like him and I hate you for that but, will you be my friend?"

"Baka, why wouldn't I? After all you actually trusted me when you said all that stuff about that guy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks," I said while smiling at him.

Rou's POV

Then she smiled at me. I could feel my face getting hotter. And why did I want to smile with her?

"Rou-san? Are you getting a cold or something your face is red."

"I-I'm fine. I just feel warm."

"Maybe you should go to sleep."

"Yeah I'll do that. Goodnight."

"Good night."

I quickly walked to my room with the hope of not getting noticed. However my hopes where gone the moment I entered my room because sitting on my bed was my one and thank God my only sister Nobara.

"Hey Rou what's up?"

"The roof, the sky, the sun, Why are you here?"

"I felt curious."

"Then go spy on Tsubasa and Misaki."

"Can't they pay me 5,000 yen just to not bother them. Didn't you know that they're going out now?"

"No. When did he confess?"

"Three days ago while you were spying on Mikan-chan and I."

"I wasn't spying!"

"So tell me Rou, do you like her?"

"Yes because she's my friend."

"You sound uncertain. Tell me she's been here for less than a month and you didn't give her your entire cold act. Do you actually love her?"

Time to go check our friends at Alice Academy

Natsume was looking through Mikan's bedroom as Hotaru was sitting on the bed.

"Was it in that drawer?"

"No."

"How about that drawer? "

"No."

"That one?"

"Imai! Stop asking me and help me look!"

"You want me to look even more?"

"You looked through the kitchen."

"I still looked," Hotaru said before she took a bite of a piece of cake.

"Where did you get that?"

"The refrigerator. Where else?"

"Are you really helping me?"

"I got you in here didn't I?"

"That's all you did."

Finally Natsume looked at the last drawer that had not been searched. When he pulled it, the drawer did not open. After several hard pulls he asked," Why won't this open?"

"Maybe it's locked."

"We should probably get out of here."

When Natsume was about to leave he looked at Hotaru.

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Not yet and you're not leaving either. "

"Why not?"

"You need to tell me what you do remember."

"Yeah can we do that later?"

"No, how far back do you remember?"

"Since I'm not leaving yet, I remember the day I last saw her. She played a song for me."

"That's it? You don't remember the name of the song or the melody or anything?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"I've got a lot of work to do."

Natsume raised one of his eyebrows. Hotaru raises her Baka gun. This is going to be a very painful time for Natsume.

So now back to Toudon Rou's POV

"Do you actually love her?"

I didn't answer her. She sighed.

"Fine do you play the violin?"

"Yes."

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Yes."

"Are you one of the best in this school?"

"Yes."

"Do you enjoy dumping cold water on Tsubasa?"

"Yes."

"Do you-"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes. Do you like being one of the best in school?"

"Yes."

"Do you like manga?"

"Yes."

"Am I your sister?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate Hyuuga Natsume?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Mikan-chan?"

"Yes."

"You admitted it."

"What? No I didn't!"

She took out a tape recorder and pushed a button.

"_Do you like Mikan-chan?"_

"_Yes."_

She put it away. Shit she got me. I really need to find her a boyfriend or someone to crush on. She worries way too much about other people.

"That is not me," I said desperately.

"Just get your feelings straight. She doesn't need another person to break her heart."

The door opened to reveal Mikan holding two cups.

"Nobara-chan? What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight to my brother."

"You're so nice!"

""Oh, thank you Mikan-chan. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night. "

"Goodnight."

And with that Nobara left. Yeah she's nice when she wants to be.

"So what's with the cups?"

"I thought that you might not be sleeping well so I made some hot milk to help you sleep and tea with honey in case you had a sore throat."

"Thanks," I said as I took the cups from her.

"You know, I think I should've come here sooner."

"Why?"

"People don't hate me here and there's no one that's hurt me yet. Plus now I know that it's true that Natsume doesn't remember me."

"Mikan…"

"Well, I'd better go or Misaki's probably going to wonder where I am. Did you know that she and Tsubasa are together? From the moment I saw them together I just knew they were going to be together. Well, good night."

"Night."

She left my room. I sipped the warm milk, the rehydrated my somehow dry throat. She's dense isn't she? About her own love. She didn't know that she loved that guy and thinking that I had a cold because my face was red. Have I really fallen in love with her?

Mikan's POV

I hope that Rou-san is alright. His face was so red before. Wait! Why do I care so much? Oh yeah i'm a nice person.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

"Onee-chan. I'm fine."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Not really."

I noticed something shiny around Onee chan's neck.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? This is a necklace Tsubasa got me." She pulled out a necklace with two different notes on it. I looked a little closer it had Onee-can's name and Tsubasa-san's.

"Why does it have your names on it?"

"All students get one when they first enter this school personally given to them by Hi-sama. Like the one that she gave you. They say that if a boy gives you his it means that he's basically asking you out. If you keep it then you two are going to be together forever or something. I've never really been interested in it."

"How nice! So are you and Tsubasa going to get married?"

"Maybe as long as he doesn't cheat."

I smiled. I'm so glad that Onee-chan's found someone.

"Mikan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You're different somehow. Why?"

"I don't know why... But right now I don't think I can trust the others."

"Why not? Nobody hates you here."

"I think it's because of Natsume. I just can't trust everyone."

"You let Nobara and Rou in."

"Nobara is the type of person who is willing to trust anyone. Rou...is different."

"Different how?"

"Because he acts a lot like Natsume. He promised me that he was my friend but... what if he breaks it just like Natsume did?"

"Then he's going to be in a world of pain. Just wait as time passes you'll be able to convice yourself that no one is going to betray you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go to sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

Mikan's POV

"So explain to me again why you are dying the tips of your hair black," Misaki asked.

"Just wanna new change since I'm starting school tomorrow."

"You threw out the heels that the school assigned and three days ago you sprayed all of your clothes so they all had a touch of black to them. As much as I love you expressing your individuality, why?"

"Just because and those heels are really painful."

I touched my just dyed black tips. Perfect. Now if I ever meet him again he won't be able to recognize me under all the black. Besides black is actually a really nice color, it matches with everything. Then the door opened.

"Mikan-chan, Hi-sama was just by to drop off your schedule and we're in the same class."

"Really? Yay!"

"Oh, your hair looks nice."

"Thank you but now I'm wondering how to put it because my pigtails seem childish."

"I can help with that. Just take black ribbon, then make a single ponytail, and then put it like this so it lies on your shoulder. Doesn't that look good?"

"Yes. Hey is Rou-san in our class too?"

"Yeah. I'll show you where all of our classes are. Then during lunch tomorrow we can take a tour of school."

Now onto the next day…

"Now class we have a new student so make sure to treat her politely. Please come in Yukihara-san. "

I walked in the class wearing my boots since I couldn't wear the heels unless I tripped every 10 seconds. I also had my violin case on my back since Nobara told me to bring it.

"Won't you introduce yourself and your instrument?"

"Yukihara Mikan, violin."

"Does anyone have any questions for our new student? Yes Mashiro-san."

A girl with long white blonde hair spoke. "You're related to Misaki-senpai aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't think that just because the rest of you're family is amazing at music that you'll be the best of this school."

"Mashiro-san that is not a question."

"So what's your point," I asked in an emotionless voice.

"My point is that if you don't have any talent, don't think that your family's ability can change that."

"So you think that I don't have talent."

"Yeah."

Hmm... She's different then how the people at Alice were treating me. I like this school already.

"Wait you're not going to say anything?"

"Is there a reason for me to?"

"Not real-"

"Then I don't have anything to say."

Sensei looked back and forth between us. "Okay then… Yukihara-san why don't you just sit next to-"

"Sensei! Yashiro is breaking the piano again!"

"Just sit in the empty seat. Where is he this time?"

Then they both ran out. Does this normally happen? She sounded rather calm. Reminds me of Kotone –sensei. Let me see... the only available seat is next to Rou-san. And I wanted to sit next to Nobara-chan. Oh well. I walked to the seat until the blonde-haired girl blocked my way.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Walking to my seat."

"You cannot sit next to Rou-sama."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I sighed. "Nobara-chan, can I sit next to your brother?"

"Sure. I don't think he'll mind."

"What she says doesn't matter."

"Then why does what you say matter?"

"Because I'm 11th best person in this school."

"She's the 3rd best."

"But this doesn't concern her it's between you, me and that seat."

For the love of- I sighed.

"Rou-san, can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

"Wait! You can't just address Rou-sama with a simple san. Who do you think you are?"

"Didn't you hear Sensei? I'm Yukihara Mikan."

I decide to walk past her and sat down. Oi, that girl is annoying. The downside to this school is that there is an annoyance like her. And I wasted 12 minutes with her.

"Do you deal with her everyday?"

"Yep."

"And you survive?"

"Just barely. When'd you dye your hair?"

"Yesterday. Wanna try?"

"Not if you do it."

"What it's not like I'm going to dye your hair pink or something. Okay maybe purple… although green might work… "

"And that's definitely no."

"Not like a dark green. More like a grass green."

"Still no."

"How about…"

"Hey, new girl!"

I turned my head toward the annoying girl.

"Did you say something Baka?"

"Did you just call me Baka?"

"Do you have bad hearing? Yeah I called you a baka, Baka. "

"Why you-"

"Do you have something to say Mashiro-san?"

I looked toward the door. A woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes…

"Koizumi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Koizumi?

"I have told you before Mashiro-san that I do not tolerant people-"

"Bullying your students, but I wasn't making Ibaragi-san cry!"

"It's rude to interrupt someone who was talking and it is unlady-like to yell. Furthermore you are harassing one of my students I don't accept that either."

"But she's not one of your students."

"Last I heard the younger Yukihara is the best in school."

"But she-"

"If you continue to test my patience you do know the consequences don't you?"

"I'm sorry Sensei."

"Now apologize to Yukihara-san."

She turned to me. "Sorry."

"If I am here again all of you will be punished. Understood?"

Everyone said," Understood Koizumi-sensei."

She has quite the authority doesn't she? Those blue eyes… Who do they remind me of? I remember seeing her picture before, but there's somewhere else I've seem them. But where exactly? Eh it'll come to me eventually. She then left without another word.

Later…

"Nobara-chan exactly who is Koizumi-sensei?"

"Well, she's a teacher here who's a little strict. It's better if you follow what she says."

"What's the punishment?"

"You'll find out. After all she's our music teacher."

"Hmm…"

And so now we find out what the punishment is…

The violin started to slip from my hands as the whip made contact with my fingers. Let me explain she asked me to play a song to see how well I played and a minute into playing she hit me. Now for the past 15 minutes, after almost every note I play she hits me.

"No good, no good at all."

Her heels clacked as they walked toward me. She twisted the whip in her hands. I saw that Nobara was about to speak up but I silenced her with a glare.

"You are suppose to be the best in school, however because of the feeling that comes from your music is always sad. That won't do. It seems that you will have a painful time learning at this school. As long as you can play well the feeling of the song doesn't matter."

"I understand."

"Did I ask you to speak?"

And that is how I ended up with a lot of bruises on my hands and wrists.

"Ouch!"

"Mikan, please stay still I'm only trying to help. Really that woman, it's only your first day and you already get so much pain."

"Its fine, besides compare to the pain Natsume caused to me it's nothing."

"It hurt that much did it?"

"Yeah."

Normal POV

Little did Mikan know someone was eavesdropping on them. Cough, cough Rou, cough. This is basically what happens for a year. Each day Mikan's eyes got darker and darker but the good news is that she learned to trust Rou and eventually her feelings for him grew so her feelings for Natsume were forgotten for a bit. This is how Rou confessed to her after Nobara kept going on and on and on, on the fact that he likes her.

So two years after Mikan had transferred…

"Nobara-chan told me that you wanted to tell me something what is it? I'm sorry but I have to go attend Koizumi-sensei's extra lessons soon or I get punished."

"Then give me five minutes."

"Sure."

"I like you."

"Eh?"

"Ever since you've transferred here. So if you would…," Rou said as he held out his music charm. Mikan put her hand over his.

"Thank you Rou-san. To tell you the truth, I've liked you too for awhile. "

"So will you go out with me?"

"Can I call you just Rou?"

"Yeah."

Rou kissed her on the cheek and handed her his charm. Then someone yelled," Rou kissed her on the lips not the cheek!"

"Nobara… one day you'll be an old woman with a bunch of cats."

"Oh shoot! I've got to go before I've late! Later Rou!"

She kissed him on the cheek then hurried out.

**Moon: Okay about that last part it was either make a bunch of chapters about what happens or do that. I will change it so it's a bunch of chapters if that's what people what or I will keep it like this, and this way Natsume and Mikan see each other faster. So basically it's your choice. Oh, and who do you think Nobara should be with? Please give your opinions! **


	13. Chapter 13

So another year after Rou and Mikan started going out…. Mikan's POV

"Eh?"

"Lady Mikan, is there a problem with your hearing?"

"It's nothing, it's just that I'm a bit shocked by this."

And since I've transferred I don't get shocked very often. But that aside, why are we going to Alice Academy?

"So as I was saying all 20 of you shall be going to the Academy with Koizumi-sensei. You shall be in your normal grades and there will be no problems with studies since Yukihara headmaster has agreed to take it slowly for the semester. Now we'll be leaving in two days so make sure you pack soon. Thank you all for coming this is the end of the meeting."

Rou walked with me to our dorm.

"Rou, do you think we'll be in the same class?"

"Probably, Hi-sama is always requesting that couples are apart in classes but since we have the best grades and musical ability for school I think we'll probably be together."

"Oh good, I won't be able to live if Mashiro is in my class."

"But she has the worst grades. So she'll be in a lower grade."

"You're probably right."

"Anyway, that's not what you're worrying is it? Is it him?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in three years and I'm afraid that he's…"

"It doesn't matter. Besides if he touches you I'll murder him."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, so what personality should I use on them?"

"It would be funny if they see you completely different from how you used to be."

"It would. In that case I'll re dye my hair tips. Are you sure that you don't you want me to dye your hair?"

"Remember what I said never."

"No, I won't. Don't worry. Or should I wait until you're sleeping and-"

"Just stop."

"He heh."

When we got back to the dorm I saw Onee-chan packing knifes.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

"I understand that part but um...why knifes?"

"Because if I see that Hyuuga I'll-"

"She'll make a nice stew out of him," Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa, why aren't you concerned? That Hyuuga Natsume if I see him he's going-"

"Misaki I think they'll search you."

Then Nobara came in holding a couple of papers.

"Guys, Hi-sama gave me out class schedules and why does Misaki look murderous," Nobara said as she examined the dark aura.

"Not really important right now so are me and Misaki in the same class?"

"Yeah, you two will be in class 3-B. Then the rest of us are in class 1-B. Both in the high school division."

"Class B right," I asked to confirm.

"Yeah."

"I see… Anyway Nobara, wanna dye your hair before we go?"

"I guess, and don't worry this time everything will be fine cause we're all here with you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Now, who wants to go stop Misaki from packing all those knifes?"

And so two days later in class 1-B… (Or would it be 2-B?) Natsume's POV

"And now please come in!"

Three students came in. Two with blue curly hair and eyes the other with long brown hair and black tips tied in a side pony. All of them carried instrument cases on their backs. I didn't pay much attention to the adult with them.

"These are the Toudon students you can introduce yourselves now!"

Toudon… that's where Mikan went. I doubt that she's here.

"I'm Ibaragi Nobara. It's nice to meet you I suppose," The girl with curly blue hair and black streaks said.

"Ibaragi Rou, don't touch my sister or my girlfriend," The blue haired boy said. So I guess that means they're siblings or something. Wonder who the girl next to him is.

"Yukihara Mikan."

Yukihara? That can't be! She looks different. It wasn't just the hair but her eyes and her voice too. They're colder.

"So please be nice to them while I show their teacher around school! But before that let's assign you all partners!"

"There is no need for that. Just show Koizumi-sensei around."

And so they left. Then there was a crowd around them.

"Yukihara-san it's been a while!"

"Why did you leave?"

'Mikan' punched the board hard. "Don't act like you guys know me, "she said in a cold voice.

They're completely different. It can't be her can it?

Mikan's POV

Sheesh, they're so annoying! Why do they even care? They don't even know a thing about me. Just like how I don't know anything about them.

"Mikan."

I noticed that now in front of me was Hotaru, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan.

"What do you want?"

"Mikan-chan what's going on?"

"You left for a while –"

"And now you're back but-"

Then they said at the same time, "completely different."

"I was thinking about what my parents wanted me to do and believed that it was time that I went to Toudon. That's it."

"You hate doing what your parents say."

"Imai-san it was merely because I was too foolish to understand anything. Like you said often in the past, I was stupid."

"This isn't you," Hotaru said with raising emotion.

"And what is me?"

She looked lost for words. "If you have nothing to say then this conversation is over," I said in my normal cold voice. As I started to walk out someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Natsume.

"What happened to you?"

I didn't answer him. Besides I couldn't Rou came over, grabbed his arm, and then flipped him over making him release his grip and making him fall on his face.

"What the-?"

"I said so didn't I? Don't touch my girlfriend or my sister."

"Rou. It's fine he'll be in a world of pain soon because of Onee-chan and he must obviously have damaged hearing."

"What-?"

"3,2and...1"

The door slammed open and Onee-chan came in with a murderous aura.

"Where is Hyuuga Natsume," she asked with a scary voice.

I pointed in his direction. Then she slapped him, hard.

"That's for breaking her."

She slapped him on the other side of his face.

"And that's a warning. If you go near my sister you'll be in a world of pain."

Hmm... I thought she would've gone harder on him. She did pack a lot of knives.

"Onee-chan you should go or you'll be in trouble with Kozumi-sensei."

"Then I'll see you later," she said in a more cheerful voice.

"See? Don't worry about it too much. By the way Nobara where's our next class," I said to Rou.

"Music then we have another music class. I wonder why they give us two music classes it's quite… stupid."

"Yeah you're right. I'll show you guys where it is. We have Kotone Sensei then Koizumi-sensei right?"

"Yep but before that can you show me where the bathroom is around here," Nobara asked.

"I guess."

Anyway going to music class… Natsume's POV

I tried to grab Mikan's shoulder as she was walking toward the classroom by herself. She slapped my hand away through.

"Don't touch me. My sister will kill you."

"Mikan just let me explain."

"There's no need for that. It's fine it was rude to except that you would've remember. Besides in a way I must thank you. After all because you were mean to me I transferred and met Rou. Isn't that right Rou? "

"You're right. Now let's go to class Nobara said to go on ahead."

"Alright."

I watched as they walked away from me. As much as it kills me to think this they look good together. Maybe this is for the best. And maybe I hate that guy's guts. Why did I do that to her? When I entered the class Kotone-sensei was talking about forming friendships and bonds with everyone.

Mikan's POV

"- And so let's try to get to know everyone better. By the way Yukihara-san where is your teacher? I was told that she was going to be here. "

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Well I do hope –"

Then the door opened and Koizumi-sensei came in. "I'm sorry I'm late- Kotone? "

"Onee-chan?"

Oh, now I know. They're eyes are the same. I wonder why I didn't notice it before?

Then they both said," What are you doing here?"

"Oh, so this is where you went after you left home. Well it suits you, after all it's just like I said you will never be the best at music."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Wow, you're as stupid as you were before. Think about it. How many people graduate this school wanting to be a musician or to be pursuing in music?"

"Well, um…"

"Exactly. It's really foolish of you. You should have just quit, it's not like you're teaching anything here."

"I'm teaching better than you ever could!"

Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard her yell. This day just got more interesting.

"Is that so? Your best student couldn't even beat my worst."

"I'll prove it!"

"You're as childish as you were before. How do you plan on proving it?"

"We'll have a contest. Students from each school will be able participate. One person or a band is allowed. We'll have some of the faculty be the judges including ourselves. The person or band who wins will have proven who is superior in her musical abilities and teaching skills."

"Fine by me. When my students win through you stop music forever and leave this school."

"Fine."

"Sensei! Please reconsider we don't want you to leave. You're one of the only normal teachers we have left," shouted a random student.

"Don't worry. You just have to win."

"But before that you need the principal's approval."

"I'll give it then. As long as I am one of the judges," Oji-san said as he suddenly popped up from no where. "It'll be held in the reception hall. The first round is in say three weeks?"

"Very well, people who want to do it will sign up in this classroom will that be fine," Kotone –sensei asked.

"Fine, all of my students are going to participate," Koizumi-sensei said.

"Sensei, may I give these students a small demonstration," I asked getting bored of doing nothing.

"Of course."

"Onee-chan, can you give me a hand?"

"Which song?"

"Unforgettable. May we use your piano," I asked Kotone- sensei.

She nodded. Onee-chan started playing then I started. My music alone before was no good but now along with Onee-chan's music it's better, much better. We looked at the faces of the students. Each one was amazed.

"Thank you for letting me use your piano, by the way it's going to need a tune up. Some of the keys don't sound right."

"Well, that's my students' at their worst. Good luck you'll need it," Koizumi-sensei said. Then we all left after her.


	14. Chapter 14

Nobara's POV

"Nobara, where are you going?"

"No where really, I'm just going out for a walk Mikan."

"Then can you sign all of us up as a band for the contest," she asked.

"Alright. Well, I'll be going."

"Later."

Let me see, where would Hyuuga Natsume be? I think I'll check the music room. I need to make sure that he enters the contest so – I fell on the ground. I looked in front of me to see a boy with slightly curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Around us were a bunch of different stuffed animals.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going," I said as I helped him pick up the stuffed animals.

"It's okay. Wait aren't you on of the music students?"

"Yeah. Hey quick question have you seen Hyuuga Natsume around?"

"He's in the music room but I don't think that he'll appreciate fan girls."

"Does every girl in this school like him or something? I'm not a fan girl. Thanks for telling me."

"Later."

Later? Does that mean we'll meet again or something? Now that I think about he didn't tell me his name. Who was he? I opened the door to see Hyuuga Natsume mindlessly sitting in front of the piano.

"What do you want," he asked glaring at me.

Okay… maybe not so mindless. "I want to ask you something. Are you planning on signing up?"

"No way. There's no reason for me to. Why are you here anyway?"

"I want to know something. Did you love Mikan?"

He looked down at the keys. It was complete silence between us. Then he looked back up at me.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Look I want you to do the contest. Please, for some reason I think that Mikan is and will be broken in some part of her heart because of you. At least say you're sorry. Explain what happened through your music. "

"I would do it but I don't know how to play anything."

"What do you play for music class then?"

"You don't need to know."

"Fine then, I'll teach you the guitar and help you get some people for a band."

"Do you even know how to play the guitar?"

"Just because I play the flute doesn't mean that I don't know how to do anything else. Besides its part of our curriculum, all students that want to graduate must have 3 quarters of playing something that is not theirs and 4 quarters of singing so don't be shocked when you see our performance."

"Okay?"

"Why don't we start? Today I'll teach you the notes and basic chords then tomorrow we'll get more complicated."

"Why do you want me to do it so badly?"

"You were her first love without her knowing, you broke her down, and now three years later you both are in the same place again. You know most of the story but she's still missing parts. I think that if you at least participate she might listen to what you have to say."

"It's fine if she never hears it. She's happy isn't she with your brother?"

Rou is happy with her. They love each other. It's the first time he's been honest with his feelings toward someone.

"You love her too don't you?"

"That's," He said as blushed red.

"Let's just start, I want you two to be friends again."

So we both picked up a guitar. "Now this first string is-"

As they are doing that Mikan's POV In her room

I wonder if it's still there. That old necklace. I walked inside my bedroom that was now had black instead of pink. I opened the first drawer. It always gets stuck sometimes. Inside there lied the music sheets and on top was the necklace. It's still there… I closed it. It doesn't matter anymore. He forgot me. I jumped on my bed. It's still soft. I wonder if I can sleep and never wake up. That would be a lot better than waking. It feels almost like a nightmare in reality. At least it use to. Yeah everyday when I was younger was like waking up to a nightmare. Always being controlled. Always following what my parents told me. Never being able to get away forever. Just like a puppet's life. Everything's basically the same now. Except now I can endure it a bit more and I have more freedom. I yawned. I feel so sleepy all of a sudden.

And now we go in Mikan's dream world

I looked at the sky filled with fluffy Howalon. On the ground were roses but when I picked one up it immediately gently exploded into fluttering pieces of paper. When I tried to stand I fell back down. Then I noticed that my ankles were chained up with the thorny steams of roses. I can't move. Then chains suddenly appeared in my wrists. What's going on?

"This is the state you're in right now."

"Who said that?"

In front of me there was a tornado of flower 'petals', when it was over a girl appeared in front of me.

"The one who can free you from these chains is the person who put you in them."

"My parents?"

She shook her head then said," The one who broke you."

I immediately opened my eyes. What was that about? Me in chains? To free me from those chains is the one who broke me? Why am I in chains in the first place? Does that have anything to do with me being a puppet?

Suddenly Onee-chan came in asking, "Mikan, are you okay? I heard you yelling."

"I… I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"Nothing really… It was… about me losing my Howalon."

"Howalon?"

"It's candy that I ate at this school. Now that I think about it I haven't had any since."

"Then how about tomorrow we all go to get some?"

"All?"

"I mean everyone. Besides it'll be a good way to relax and this of some new song ideas. Besides you haven't been eating in a while so even through it's candy you can eat as much as you want."

"You're probably right. It's no good if we're thinking in a room all day."


	15. Chapter 15

Mikan's POV

It's been a while since I've been to Central Town. Things haven't really changed. Everything's still like I remember it.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we hurry up? You've still got extra practice lessons don't you," Rou asked.

"Its fine, for some reason Koizumi-sensei isn't forcing me to go for a while. So we can have fun today."

"I see. "

Rou and I are alone since Misaki and Tsubasa suddenly decided to go see a movie and then Nobara said she had to go somewhere. But where would she go? We went to the candy store that sold Howalon and bought a couple of boxes.

I opened a box and handed one of the cloud like pieces of candy to Rou. "Try one Rou."

He took the candy from my hand and slowly took a bite out of it. "It's good I guess."

"Be honest. Really, maybe it was a good thing that Nobara kept going on and on and on…"

"I get it. It's good. Now that I think about it, speaking of Nobara where is she?"

"I thought you knew? Oh well maybe she made a friend here or something. Anyway you got any ideas about a song for the contest?"

"All I know is that we probably should go with our different instruments, just to give these students a bit of a surprise."

"Definitely, Misaki on the synthesis, Tsubasa with his drums, Nobara and you-"

"Will probably be on guitars. Then you should sing."

"Me? Is that really a good idea? What if I get nervous and forget the lyrics?"

"You performed in front of millions of people and got the highest grade in singing out of the five of us. This way you can finally speak your mind in front of other people. Besides it's been a while since I heard you sing."

"I'll sing then but we still need a song."

"We'll think of something."

Ah… being with Rou really makes me feel more relaxed about things.

Time for Natsume's POV

"Come on Natsume-kun, hurry up and chose," Nobara said.

She said that I should get my own guitar to practice with. I've already got people to help form a band with. Ruka, Yuu, and Koko. I know Koko but he was the only one who could play the drums well.

"Fine that one."

"It took an hour just for you to choose that one. Now, oh shoot!"

She suddenly tried to hide behind a drum set. Why did she-? I looked out the window and saw Mikan with that guy. And she was smiling at him. Why can't she smile at me like that? Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"Um… Natsume…"

"I'm definitely going to beat that guy. Oi, Nobara give me more lessons."

"O-okay? Can you just do one thing? Calm down you're releasing flames. Get your band mates and I'll help you guys practice, make a song, and everything. As long as I can get Mikan to listen to it it'll probably be fine. What do you want to say in your song?"

"Sorry."

"Okay, now you want her to hear it right?"

"Obviously. Sorry for the person I was to her," I said as I paid for the guitar.

"Do you want her to believe you?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"You'll see."

She took out her phone pushed a couple of buttons and closed it.

"Just texting Mikan that I'm going," she answered to my confused look. Then I took out my phone and told the guys to meet me in the music room.

Mikan's POV

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and took it out. A text from Nobara.

_I'm heading back to do some practice for next month's concert. I'll be in the dorm later. ^^ _

I texted back: _Be sure to help with the song. We'll save some Howalon for you._

And send. I closed the phone and said," Nobara's going practice. I wanted her to enjoy our day off."

"Her loss. Might as well her Howalon."

"Don't, I said I'll save her some. So what'd wanna do now?"

"Let's find you an outfit for the contest."

"I won't wear some dress. I wear them all the time for our concerts."

"Then it won't be a dress. Not like it matters you look good in anything."

I could feel my face getting warmer. Then we went inside a rather gothic looking shop. Too stiff, can't move easily, ugh! No, just no. Way too short, shows too much… This will be good for covering the scars on my wrists. Fingerless gloves, they'll go perfectly with my heels that I'm forced to wear. Oh, a dark blue tank top and black pleated skirt. That'll look great on Nobara. Then the red plaid skirt and a black off the shoulder shirt with a red rose for Onee-chan. Why is it so much easier to choose stuff for other people?

"Mikan, why don't you try this on?"

"Hmm," I asked as I turned to see what Rou was holding. A long black tube top and black pants. Not bad. It looks pretty comfortable and matches the gloves.

"Perfect. Now why do you know my sizes?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Come on let's get these and go."

We have outfit but we still need a song. Probably would be good to think of a theme first.

"Thank you very much. Please come again."

"Rou hold the bags."

"I'm already holding all of your candy and there s four boxes of it!"

"I was joking," I told him. Then I heard someone crying. I looked around and saw a small black haired girl crying.

"How could he?"

I walked over to her. "You okay?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were a bright crimson filled with tears. "Can you tell me what happened," I asked as I sat beside her.

"Nothing," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You're crying. How can nothing do that to you," I asked as I took a candy box from Rou.

"There's no re-"

She stopped when she saw the Howalon in my hands. "When you're sad sweet things can help."

She slowly took it from me and ate it.

"Now can you tell me what happen?"

"I just saw my boyfriend with another girl and when he saw me he said that we're through. He does this every time! When the girl breaks up with him he gives me a song and begs me to take him back and I say yes every time."

"You need more than a song. This time don't say yes. If he constantly does this he doesn't really love you."

"But he was the only person who won't freak out about my brother. Every girl in my class hates me just because my brother dumped them and every boy is afraid of him. I just wanna know if I belong cause I feel like I don't."

"Who's your brother?"

"Hyuuga Natsume. My name's Hyuuga Aoi."

It just had to be him didn't it? Aoi really seems broken. There's a lot of girls that go through this. They need more than a love song. That's it!

"Aoi-chan, you know about the music competion between Alice and Toudon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Come to the performance and make sure that guy is there. You'll be in for a surprise."

I stood up and started to walk away with Rou but Aoi asked something, "Wait, who are you?"

"You'll find out," I said as I walked away with Rou.

"Got an idea?"

"It would be good idea if I could do something for that girl. She's in a broken state. I think I'll give her a gift."

"You're so nice. So you have a basic idea of the lyrics?"

"And the tune. It's going to be perfect."


	16. Chapter 16

**Moon: I don't own any of the songs I use or Gakuen Alice. Enjoy.**

Natsume's POV

I watched as the Principal stood in front of the crowd. More people than I expected came.

"Okay everyone, calm down! Thank you. For this contest, our students here at Alice Academy are going against the students from Toudon in a friendly competition-"

"Shut up!"

"You just can't admit that my students are better than you!"

"Just shut up!"

Probably Kotone-sensei and Koizumi-sensei. Again. That's like the fifth time they argued today.

"As I was saying, in this friendly competition students will perform and get a score from each of our judges. Since two people insist that there can only be one winner. We'll have as many rounds as we possibly can. In this round you must get a minimum of 15 points. The most each judge can give for now will be five points. 1 based on the reaction of the audience, 2 based on technique, 1 point on originality, and one more point based on the sound produced. I hope everyone enjoys. First up is Mashiro Megumi with her song I remember which she will play on the piano."

I looked at the sheet to see where we were. Let's see… number 20 and there are 100 acts. This will be worth it as long as Mikan listens.

"Hey how long are you going to stare into space?"

I turned my head to see Mikan with her hair flowing down to mid back and wearing a outfit that looked like it was made to fit every curve that she had.

"Come on I need to see what number my band's going."

I moved to the side to let her see. After glancing at it she left. There's no point in talking to her now I'll talk to her later.

"Natsume-kun? If you keep spacing out you'll walk into a wall," I heard someone say.

"Nobara."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure Mikan listens to it. Then you can probably talk to each other after."

"By the way what number are you guys?"

"Um… after the next one I'd better hurry before they wonder where I am."

The she quickly walked away. I wonder what kind of song they thought up.

Mikan's POV

"Thank um… Blood. Yeah umm… anyway now performing is Ice Petals from Toudon."

We all walked out on stage. I looked around to see Aoi. Then I took the mike from Oji and said," Before we perform I just wanna say a couple things about this song. It's for my friend Aoi. And to the idiot who keeps breaking her heart listen."

"Are they using different instruments?"

"It definitely sounds like it. But would they know how to play anything else?"

Really people are idiots nowadays. I nodded to Rou to start the song. Take a deep breathe then go.

_More than a love song: Fireflight_

_Look into her eyes  
You can see she's crying out  
She hides behind her smile  
You can see the pain of doubt  
And if you would hold her close  
You could feel the brokenness inside  
You would know she feels alone  
She feels empty_

She needs more than a hug on a holiday  
She needs more than a smile on a Sunday  
She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong  
She really wants to know  
Really wants to know she belongs  
She needs more than a love song

Listen to her now  
Broken is a beautiful sound  
She's a little scared  
She's afraid of falling further down  
But maybe if you let her know  
And gave her just a little hope  
Somehow if she knew the truth  
She'd come alive

_She needs more than a hug on a holiday  
She needs more than a smile on a Sunday  
She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong  
She really wants to know  
Really wants to know she belongs  
She needs more than a love song_

In the end  
We will learn  
Actions speak louder then our words

She needs more than a hug on a holiday  
She needs more than a smile on a Sunday  
She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong  
She really wants to know  
Really wants to know she belongs  
She needs more than a love song

Did it. Now what are the results? 5, 5, 5, 3. For the love of-! Koizumi-sensei is way too harsh. Oh well we passed that's good enough. We left the stage as the applause was going. First things first I need to get out of this outfit. These heels hurt! I slowly walked to the room that we put our stuff in and switched to a pair of sneakers that I brought along with me. Well, there's nothing to do now. I already know that we have to perform next time.

"Mikan are you going already," Nobara asked quickly.

"Yeah, there's no reason to stay here."

"But umm… we still don't know when we're going on next and um… maybe the next round has a theme. "

Why is Nobara acting suspicious all of a sudden? "Can't you do it by yourself?"

"Well, um… it'll be lonely by myself and the others left already. Please watch it with me. "

"Okay? I guess it wouldn't hurt but I kinda wanted to change my outfit. "

"Just put a jacket over it and it'll be fine," she insisted.

Why does she want me to go so badly? Now that I think about it, Natsume was looking at that sheet too. Could she be with Natsume on this act? No way. That's impossible when could she help him?

Time for Natsume's act. Mikan POV

He really did enter.

"Before we start playing, I got something to say. This song is meant for someone that I hurt and I ask that they listen. So here goes."

_Relinent K: Who I Am Hates Who I've Been _

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_  
_Coming up over the Pacific and_  
_You might think I'm losing my mind,_  
_But I will shy away from the specifics..._

_'cause I don't want you to know where I am_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_  
_That it's the very moment that_  
_I wish that I could take back._

_[Chorus]_  
_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

_I talk to absolutely no one._  
_Couldn't keep to myself enough._  
_And the things bottled inside have finally begun_  
_To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_  
_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_  
_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_  
_I would watch me fall apart._

_And I can't let that happen again_  
_'cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._

_This is no place to try and live my life._

_[Pre-Chorus x2]_  
_[Chorus]_

_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_And who I am will take the second chance you gave me._  
_Who I am hates who I've been_  
_'cause who I've been only ever made me..._

_So sorry for the person I became._  
_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been. _

This song… is meant for me isn't it? He says sorry but can I really believe that? And if I do believe him will I get hurt again with a greater pain?

Slowly I walked out of the room not noticed. Except I could feel Nobara's eyes following me. I knew I probably should've stayed but… it hurts too much.


	17. Chapter 17

Nobara's POV

I watched Mikan as she left the room. She did hear what he had to say but… I went backstage to talk to Natsume.

"Did she listen," he asked when he saw me.

"She did but she left after. So what score did you get?"

"16."

"You can do it again. Next time you'll be able to tell her."

He sighed. "You're still helping me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

The next day Mikan's POV

I barely got any sleep last night. Too busy thinking about what I should do.

"Mikan? Why are you so tired," Nobara asked.

"I just couldn't sleep last night. It's nothing to worry about. Really."

I glanced over to Rou who looked unconvinced. Then Nobara said," Oh yeah, it turns out there really is a theme to the next round."

"What is it," Rou asked.

"Um… it's to tell someone something through song. The next round's in two weeks."

"Simple enough, I've already got something," I said.

"Is it about your parents," Rou asked.

"You'll find out. Nobara have they confirmed the date for the concert we're suppose to do?"

"Yeah, it's next week and Hi-sama sent us these," she said as she held out a few tickets and back stage passes. "She said we could each invite anyone we want."

Wonder why she would do that? "I'm not planning on inviting anyone so you can invite two people Nobara."

"Thanks Mikan."

"Come on we'd better get to our next class."

We started to walk out but a green haired girl can up to us. I think her name was Permy or something.

"Get out of the way," I said.

"Not until you say why your boyfriend and sister hurt Natsume-kun."

Really? Now she asks? That happened a couple of weeks ago. "No. Get out of the way."

"Make me."

I smiled evilly and hit her pressure points to make her fall to the ground.

"What-?"

"You asked for it Permy," I said interrupting her.

We then left the room. Really, it's so annoying to deal with people like that. But I was like that before. Something similar at least but I'm not any more. That girl's gone and what's left is what I am.

Natsume's POV

"Natsume, you've got to get over Yukihara-san. I know you two were friends but that's over," Ruka said.

Ruka doesn't understand what's going on with me. Nothing makes sense lately. I just can't think unless I'm thinking of her. Which I am every single second.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend?"

"Does it look like I want a girlfriend?"

"Hotaru and I are perfectly happy together."

"Your girlfriend makes you pay just to kiss her."

"Well, I don't care about that. Look over there," he said while pointing at a girl. "That girl over there stares at you a lot, why don't you ask her out? If I remember she's from Toudon Mashiro Megumi-san."

She had long white blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Sure she's pretty but she's probably nothing like Mikan. There I go again! She then walked up to me.

"You're Hyuuga Natsume aren't you," she asked me.

"So?"

"Well, rumors were right you are hot maybe even better than Rou-sama."

Is she a fan girl? I could do without another one. No matter what no one is Mikan, no one can be her and, no one can replace her.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing," I heard someone asked. Nobara.

"What are _you _doing here," Mashiro asked while looking at Nobara with eyes filled with hate.

"I'm here because your teacher said that class started and you're half and hour late. So start walking or Hi-sama won't be happy. Not to mention Koizumi-sensei and we both know what happens when Koizumi-sensei gets mad," Nobara said in a sweetly evil voice.

Mashiro's eyes got wider and then she ran away. What was that about?

"None of your concern," she said as if reading my mind. They probably just hate each other.

" Anyway here Natsume-kun," Nobara said as she handed my two slips of papers. One's a ticket to some concert and the other's a backstage pass.

"They're for a concert that we're going to perform at. Anyway, I think you should see how Mikan's music um… changed," she said answering my confused look.

"What do you mean by changed? She's better than she was before I can hear that."

"Well… That's not the only thing that changed and you wouldn't really know about it yet. I can't really explain right now, just come, and if anyone asks where you got it say that you brought it or something, just don't tell anyone that someone gave it to you."

I was gonna ask why but the look in her eyes was begging me not to.

"Fine."

"Good. See you then," she said as she waved good bye.

I looked at the ticket in my hand. A concert huh? Wonder what she meant when she said that Mikan's music changed. Probably how hard she made the songs through. Since I've got nothing to do next week I'd guess I'll go.

Nobara's POV

Give Natsume the ticket and backstage pass check. Now what to do with the one Mikan gave me… There's no one else I could give it to. A sudden image of that boy I met flashed in my head. What am I thinking about him for? I don't even know anything about him!

"Faded is what it's gonna be called," I heard Mikan say.

"It is the most repeated word," I heard Rou say. Oh, I just realized that I'm next to the music room. Are they talking about the new song?

"Faded, hated slipping away as I disappear in the dark. I'm faded, hated so far away from who I was at the start," She sang. Hated? Different from who she was? Her parents turned her into someone like that? That must have been horrible to go through that. Someone needs to tell her parents the truth. Hopefully they'll be at the concert next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Moon: Don't own any songs or Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan's POV

I hate these long skirts! And these heels! Why are my costumes for the concerts always like this? As you guess I'm at the concert hall in a painful pair of heels. It's really hard not to trip in them.

"Mikan, relax. It'll only be a couple of songs and then we can go, it'll probably be only 2 or 3 hours then we can go," my older sister said trying to make it seem better. Key word trying.

"Fine what songs do I play?"

"You're only playing Goodbye my friend and One liter of tears with Nobara and me, then Departure, Romance, and Sad love story with just me, then by yourself Sorrow."

"None with Rou this time," I asked as I touched my necklace with Rou's and my note charms.

"No, he's only doing one song and that's it."

"Hey, is Mom and Dad gonna be here tonight," I asked her.

"Don't know, last time they came though. Do you want them to come?"

"Not really."

"Mikan, Misaki, I just saw your parents," Nobara said right when she open the door. "Ara? Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Nobara," I said. Well, there goes that thought.

"Nobara do you know why they're here," Onee-chan asked.

"No. I would assume they're here to make sure you and Mikan aren't slacking."

We're with the strictest teacher in the history of Toudon, how could we be slacking? Oh well, no one said that I had to actually talk to them.

Natsume's POV

Okay, I am in and I'm backstage. Now… How do I find Nobara? Why couldn't she have given me a map for the backstage? It's pretty big. Then someone bumped into me.

"My apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going," a woman with long brown hair said. (Pretend that Yuka didn't cut her hair.) She was with a man with White blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's my fault," I said. Then the pair left. Who were they?

Then I heard a voice yell, "Natsume-kun!" Nobara was running toward me in a floor lengthen, pale blue gown. "There you are. I was getting worried. Um… why were you talking to those people," she asked nervously.

"Accidently bumped into them," I said giving her a look of confusion.

"Okay good. The concert will start soon and be careful not to get found by Rou, Tsubasa, or Misaki and if you do start running cause they will kill you."

"Okay?"

"Make sure you listen carefully to Mikan's music. She did compose a lot of this stuff."

"Got it. You'd better get going if it'll start soon."

"Thanks a lot for coming Natsume- kun. Oh and before I forget, please don't talk to the two you saw earlier."

"But why-"She hurried away before I could say anything. Why shouldn't I talk to those two? They seem nice. Now that I think about it, that woman… looked a lot like Mikan.

Later… Still Natsume's POV

"Everyone thank you for coming. The money for this concert will be donated to a children's hospital," Mikan said calmly. I would've thought she would be more nervous. "I hope that you will enjoy the concert. Tonight I'll be the one starting with my song Sorrow. Please listen to it."

So she's finally starting. A sad melody flowed out of her violin. It's like something painful happened. A pain that can't be forgotten and it can't be erased. You'll think about that memory all the time and it is a crack in your heart. It won't heal.

"So now do you hear? This is her sorrow and her pain," Nobara said. Her eyes were sad. "You're crying, Natsume-kun. Just like how she did that day. Through her songs she tries erased the pain that you gave her."

I touched my face. Tears… were the gift I gave her that Christmas. Now she's given the gift back to me.

"I'd better get going or it'll be a problem for others if I'm late."

She left. I think that I should go. I've heard enough. I was about to leave when those two from earlier were in front of me.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you knew someone named Hyuuga Natsume."

"I'm him."

"Oh, really? It's nice to meet the one that Luna-san was interested in."

"Luna-san?"

"You would probably know her as Koizumi-sensei from Toudon. Well, it was nice meeting you Hyuuga-kun."

"Okay…"

They left. Now that I think about it I didn't get their names. Exactly who were they?

Nobara's POV

Looks like Natsume left already… well at least I got him to hear how Mikan changed and the good news is that he wasn't found out. Now I'd better go change out of this dress. Wait… isn't that Yukihara-san? Why are they going in that room? Who's that dude that went in with them?

Quietly I walked over there and opened the door.

"Why is he here?"

"Dear calm down," her husband said trying to calm her.

"Didn't you do the job right? He was supposed to forget about Mikan!"

Eh? Suppose to?

"I did it, I set his house on fire and the roof collapsed on him and his little sister and if that's not enough I hit him with a hammer. Unless someone told him themselves, there's no way."

I could feel my eyes widen when I heard that. Why would they want that to happen to Natsume-kun? But, that's why he forgot about Mikan. Yukihara-san made it like that. This will change everything! Then I fell down through the door and they were staring at me. Oh shit… Think of something Nobara!

"Huh? Isn't this the bathroom? So sorry I'll just go now."

I tried to run away but the man grabbed my arm tightly then threw me back to the ground. I've got to get out of here so I can tell Mikan and Natsume-kun everything!

"Nobara-chan, exactly how much did you hear," Yukihara asked in a sickly sweet voice and a too nice smile. I've never been this scared in my life…

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about," the other Yukihara said in an equally scary voice.

"I don't honestly."

"This is exactly why we did this to Hyuuga because Mikan will get other thoughts. Like quitting the violin. As long as she is good she doesn't need anyone else!"

Is this a sound proof room? Because I'm pretty sure that someone would've heard by now.

"But that's not right! Mikan deserves to be free to make her own choices," I yelled back at them.

"Tch, so noisy. Hey, make sure she doesn't remember anything. We'll pay you."

The man smirked. Suddenly all I see is darkness.

**Moon: And that is one of the twists that I added. So what do you think? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Moon: Own nothing.**

_What happened after Nobara was unconscious normal POV_

"_Well, she probably can't remember anything since she's knocked out."_

"_If she remembers then we're all dead. Didn't you say that you also did hypnosis," Yuka asked._

"_I dabble. What do you want?"_

"_Make it so she never helps Hyuuga again and that she hates him."_

"_Done but I still need my pay."_

"_We'll pay you after you do the job now hurry!"_

_And basically Nobara now hates Natsume. Let's see how that goes._

Natsume's POV

"Nobara, why won't you talk to me," I asked her for the 100th time. It's really strange after the concert last week. Nobara's treating me like how her brother treats me. She doesn't talk to me anymore, when she does she talks about something unimportant. In short she just ignores me a lot.

"Hyuuga-san I'm sorry but when was it a rule that I had to talk to you and why do you keep following me? It's annoying. What exactly did I do to you?"

"You were supposed to help me with stuff for that contest you made me enter."

"Listen to me carefully Hyuuga. Why in musical history would I help you and why, no how would I make you enter that contest?"

"Don't you remember anything? The practices? That day in Central Town? Anything?"

She glared at me. "Look Hyuuga, I'm trying to be civilized but you are being an idiot. I've never spent any time helping you with anything and if you bother me again with idiocy and I promise I'll have Rou and Misaki destroy you, got it?"

Before I could even react she left. What's up with her? I would ask but if I do I'll probably die. What happened after I left the concert? I'll have to worry about that later. The important thing now is to worry about the concert that's in a couple of days. Good thing we already have the song. Now all that's left is to practice. I've got to get Mikan to listen to me.

Mikan's POV

I heard a door close. Nobara walked in and crashed on the couch. I wonder what's wrong with her. She has been acting strangely lately…

"Nobara, what's wrong?"

"I'm annoyed. That damn Hyuuga is so annoying, I want to kill him," she muttered into a couch pillow. Hyuuga exactly what did you do to her?

"There, there," I said as I patted her on the head. "Even through he's annoying and mean there's a kind bone somewhere in his body, I think."

"He was asking me a bunch of random questions. Like why won't I talk to him or why I won't help him. It's really troublesome."

There was a short silence until I broke it by asking, "Now that I think about it, Nobara were you helping him? Cause you suddenly disappeared that when we went to Central Town and a couple other times, then you made me stay with you and I heard his song then…"

She gave me a confusing look. "Mikan, are you catching idiocy? I wouldn't help him especially after what he did to you."

"You're right. It's probably just my imagination," I said trying to convince myself.

"By the way Mikan where's Rou I would've expected him to be with you."

"Oh, lately he's been busy, so we haven't spent much time together," I explained. We don't have much time left after this year… sigh…

But I have to worry about that later. After all in a few days we're doing the contest. It should be interesting last time barely half made it because of Koizumi-sensei. No matter who it is she'll never go easy.

Contest Time!

"Same rules as last time except today in order to pass you must get 20 points," Oji was trying to say but he got interrupted.

"You didn't even have a boyfriend!"

"_You _took him from me!"

"It's not my fault everyone liked me better than you!"

"You told everyone that I was emo!"

"And you helped by wearing black."

"I was gothic! There's a difference!"

"How?"

"Both of you SHUT UP! Anyway, for each judge the maximum you can get is 10, now first to the stage is… Night Flame!"

I wonder what he thought up this time. Wait! Why do I care? He's just someone I have to break. Nothing more, nothing less. I heard guitars starting to play. It's starting.

_Sorry Daughtry_

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

Who I've been...

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

Why does this song make me feel like I'm about to cry? I'm not suppose to feel anything towards him. He broke me! I felt hands on my shoulders and turned around.

"Rou…"

He gave me a smile and said," Hey, sorry I'm late just had a _really_ long talk with my parents and we had some… disagreements."

I shook my head. "It's fine I understand."

"Okay, I'll be right back I have to talk with Nobara. When are we up?"

"10th, you've got time."

"Thanks."

I watched as he walked away, then I looked at my bracelet. On it was my note charm and the one Rou gave me with his name engraved on it. How much longer till we…

"Mikan," I heard, not being able to finish my thought.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, the others are waiting for you. Let's go," Onee-chan said while dragging me where everyone was.

So when the time came for us to perform I took the mike and the others started playing.

_Faded: Veronicas _

_Faded, hate it_  
_Slippin away_  
_As I disappear in the dark_

_You never take_  
_Take the time to really look_  
_Look at the one_  
_The one I really am_  
_You try to fit_  
_To fit me in your perfect box_  
_You let me slip_  
_Between the cracks_

_Chorus:_  
_Now I'm faded_  
_Into someone else_  
_Baby someone I don't wanna be_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_My true color's gone_  
_Like a picture nobody sees_

_I bet you don't_  
_Don't even know my favorite song_  
_You tell me how_  
_How I should wear my hair_  
_You wanna change_  
_Everything I ever was_  
_Try to erase me_  
_'Til I'm not there_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Now I'm faded_  
_Like I never was_  
_'Til I don't even know myself_  
_[| From: . |]_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_Into what you want_  
_But I'm not taking it too well_

_I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect-pretty-girl_  
_Who's got nothing to say_  
_And I'm not gonna wait around for you_  
_To run my whole life down_  
_I'll let you watch me fade away_

_You try to fit_  
_To fit me in your perfect box_  
_You let me slip_  
_Between the cracks_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Now I'm faded_  
_Like I never was_  
_'Til I don't even know myself_  
_Yeah I'm faded_  
_Into what you want_  
_But I'm not taking it too well..._

_Faded, hate it_  
_Slippin away_  
_As I disappear in the dark_  
_Faded, hate it_  
_So far way_  
_From who I was at the start(x2 fade out)_

I'm broken because of Natsume and faded because of my parents. I wonder who I would be if I wasn't? What knid of person would I be then?


	20. Chapter 20

Mikan's POV

"Eh? Why do I have to write the song?"

We were all having a pleasant tea. But it just was turned bitter. The theme for the next round was love and they wanted me to write it. Curse you Naru! Only you could think of something like that! Why couldn't the theme be hate?

"Why not Mi-chan," Rou asked. "After all you're the one who's going to be singing it anyways."

He only calls me Mi-chan when he really wants me to do something. "No way! Make Onee-chan do it."

"Mikan, don't worry. If it's you then you can do it," Tsubasa said.

"You just don't want to do it either."

"More or less on the mark."

"I don't have any ideas for a love song. "

"Then why don't you a Rou go on a date," Nobara suggested.

"How would going on a date help with the song," Tsubasa asked. Then Onee-chan hit him in the head with a frying pan.

"Are you an idiot? It's obvious. If they go on a date then Mikan will be able to get a good idea for a song."

"Okay, then you shouldn't have hit me with a frying pan!"

"Well, it's your fault for not realizing it!"

"But still!"

"You two better go on your date now," Nobara said.

"But, what about those two," I asked pointing to Onee-chan and Tsubasa.

"I'll handle it. Don't worry too much. Now go."

"Then, later," Rou said as he took my hand and ran. "We'll be on Central Town if you need us."

"Later!"

It's been a while since we went out. What will happen this time?

Nobara's POV

"And why do you two always have a lovers quarrel?"

"We do not," they yelled to me at the same time. This is gonna take a while isn't it?

"Okay! Since the two of you were made for each other and I have to deal with this every other day, you're both going on a date too!"

I started dragging them out the door. I really don't want to deal with this today.

"Nobara-"

"What are you-," Misaki asked right before I slammed the door on them.

"If the two of you are back in an hour I'll dump cold water on you everyday! And if that's not enough Tsubasa I'll make sure you never eat chocolate again and Misaki I'll break all of your jewelry!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!"

Then I finally hear foot steps fading until I couldn't hear them. Peace and quiet, I should probably use this time to go do homework.

Mikan's POV

We decided to get something to eat so we went in a cute little cafe. The silence between us felt weird somehow. So I decided to break it by asking," So how's the deal going?"

"Pretty good. Mom and Dad really want me to go to France after this year and it doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"I see…," I said not even trying to hide my depression. So does that mean he's gonna go?

"I'm sorry Mikan."

"No, it's alright because I know how important this is to you, so it's fine. Oh look our food's here."

After the waitress put down the sweets and tea, she asked," Would you like anything else?"

"We're fine, thank you."

She then left. Yay, orange tarts! My favorite. I took a bite and smiled. Ah~! Delicious! Maybe I should learn how to make these. Then I could eat it all the time. That wouldn't be so bad. Besides at this rate I'm gonna need more comfort food. A lot more.

"So where should we go after this?"

"I'm not sure but I have the feeling if we go back Nobara will get upset so why don't we just wander around for a bit?"

"Fine with me," Rou said as he took a bite of his strawberry cake.

Really sometimes I wonder how much time left we have. After we finished eating we walked around Central Town.

"Nee Rou," I said trying to get Rou's attention.

"What? Got to go pee or something?"

"No, it's just… Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"Because remember you told me that one time that your parents had already picked someone for you and that you had to get married to her so… why?"

He was silent for a while. Does he not know? Or maybe I was only to pass time? I jus can't know what he's thinking about.

"Oh look Mikan, want to look around?"

"Huh?"I noticed that in front of us was a jewelry store. There were beautiful pieces in the display. "Sure."

When we walked in the sales person said," Welcome!"

I looked around then something caught my eye. It was small but it shone. A tiny sakura flower made as a charm for a bracelet. Then I looked at my bracelet. Different charms decorated it. A ruby note from Onee-chan, a small silver heart with wings from Tsubasa, a snowflake from Nobara, then both my and Rou's note charms. I stared at Rou's charm and wondered if he really wants to be with me.

"Mikan, do you find anything?"

"Not anything in particular. Should go head back?"

"Sure but let's have a little detour first"

"A detour?"

He lead me to a huge sakura tree it was beautiful. The blossoms were in full bloom. I loved sakura trees but still… why did he take me here?

"When you asked me why… I'm really sorry," He said slowly. "The time I said I was busy I was actually meeting her."

"Her?"

"The one my parents set me up with. What I felt for you back when I confessed is different than what I feel now."

"Now what do you feel for me?"

"When I was with her I realized something, I was in love with her ever since we met 12 years ago. Then you… I now know that I think of you more as a sister than a lover. I'm sorry Mi-chan. I really didn't want to break you like he did but know that I care about you. A lot. I think of you and the others as my family."

I took a deep breath. "I'm… alright. At least you still care about me even if it's not like lovers but I hope that you're happy with her."

Something wet was falling down my cheeks. Tears? Probably. After all my boyfriend that I was with for 2 years just dumped me. I held Rou's charm in my hand and pulled it off then gave it to him.

"Give her a promise, just like the one you gave me," I told him as he took the charm back.

He looked at the charm then to me. He then took my hand and placed something in it. A pink flower charm? It looks similar to a Sakura flower but something's different.

"This is an Eglantine Rose. It means a wound to heal. I want you to know that if anyone hurts you I'll come to help heal you."

I smiled. "Thank you so much Rou."

"Glad you like it. Now let's go back before Nobara and Misaki think I did something to you."

"Sure."


	21. Chapter 21

Mikan's POV

I was "So Mikan, where you able to get a good idea while you were with Rou," Nobara asked as she sipped some hot chocolate.

"Umm… Not really. I'm sorry."

I haven't told Nobara that Rou dumped me or she'd probably kill him. So would Onee-chan.

"It's fine because while I was looking through your room I found something that would be perfect for the round."

"Why were you in my room and what exactly did you find?"

"I was looking for your notes from class since I didn't get something while I was doing homework and then while I was looking I came across this."

I felt as through I froze when I saw the papers. It was labeled Eternal Snow. The song I wrote for Natsume so long ago.

"Where… did you find this," I asked slowly hiding the fear in my voice.

"In one of the drawers. So what do you think? Should we use this? I wrote some lyrics that might go will with it. "

"I guess that'll be okay. After all at least we have something to perform."

"Thank goodness! Oh I also found a good outfit for you to wear."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Natsume's POV

I can't believe what I just saw. Or more accurately heard. Hmm… now that Rou and Mikan broke up I have more of a chance with her. Am I really gonna try to get her with me right after she broke up with someone? Probably. So song lyrics are good and there's still a week left before the next round. Why can't Mikan just talk to me? How badly did I hurt her? It would be more helpful if I actually had my memories of her but I don't really remember anything. Only the necklace and the fact that she played a song for me. Too bad I don't remember the song. Where'd my memories go anyway?

The next day Still Natsume's POV

Where should I go while afternoon class is going on? Hmm… Maybe the roof today. It shouldn't be raining so I can probably take a decent nap. Haven't in a while anyway, at least not a pleasant one.

I heard a faint piano melody. It's a sad and pitiful song but I can't be sure. It seems to be coming from the music room. When I got close it got louder and… more sorrowful. There was pain in this song. Then a familiar voice sang," _All the little pieces falling, shatter  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
If I try to touch her_

And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just cant help but to wonder  
Which of us do you love?_

So I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe  
I breathe,  
I breathe...no...more._"_

Mikan… It's eerie yet it speaks the truth. It's the story she's lived. "Ouch! My wrist is starting to bleed again."

Bleed? Again? "Koizumi-sensei doesn't even let my scars heal before she hits them again. Ah, first aid, where'd I put it? I'm pretty sure that I put some gauze in my bag at least. Looks like I'm going to need more cover up."

I slowly walked away. Don't want her to find out that I was there. Besides that I can't believe that a teacher would hurt their student. Especially multiple times. So that means for the past 3 years Mikan has been beat. So have most of the other students too. Then why didn't they say anything to someone?

"Sometimes people are afraid to speak the truth, Natsume-kun."

That voice…! "Kotone-sensei."

She smiled. "That's my name don't wear it out."

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?"

"Just guessing. Besides I'm already aware that Koizumi-san hurts her students, don't ask how I know that."

"Then why don't you do anything-? Wait Koizumi-san?"

"I am no longer a Koizumi nor do I acknowledge her as my sister. I changed my name to Fujisaki after I left the house so no one would find me," she explained. "That and who would people believe? A normal music teacher or a retired famous musician who claims to went into teaching because she wanted to teach the joys of music?"

"Oh."

"Now you get it. When the time is right I will say the truth. Now then have a pleasant afternoon and remember I have rather high expectations of you," She said before she walked away.

What exactly does she mean by high expectations? I don't get her at all.

Mikan's POV

Must not let Nobara find me… Must let her not find me.

"Mikan, there you are!"

Shit. I started running away but Nobara grabbed my hand. "Come on Mikan, I've got to see if I need to change anything about your costume."

"I don't even want to wear that. Make Onee-chan wear it, It would suit her better. Besides I don't know if it fits anymore."

"That's why I need you to wear it! Come on!"

"Nobara!"

After minutes of dragging, protests, running…

I hate this dress. It was the same one that I brought to wear to the Christmas dance. Of course Nobara changed it by adding a black rose and some silver chains to the waist and spray painting parts of the dress black. Then she cut the skirt right above the knees. It is cute but I still don't want to wear it!

"The size is good and it looks amazing on you. Maybe a silver chain would be good too," Nobara muttered.

"So can I take it off yet?"

"But you look so cute!"

"Nobara…" I said with a dark aura surrounding me.

"I'll be off running."

And with that she ran out the door. Finally, I can take this dress off and wear some pants.

**Moon: Hope you like it, I don't own the song used. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Moon: Before I started the chapter, I need to say that I might not be able to update for a while. I'm really sorry. **

Mikan's POV

Just 15 people left if only we could be done with this today! I glanced around and at the door I saw Rou with his fiancée. She was pretty, her white blonde hair flowed down to her waist and her eyes were like a clear sky. She's a lot better looking than me. Hmm … I wonder if anyone will ever love me and WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS? Maybe some Naru germs got on me. Curse you Narumi, curse you.

"Mikan, what are you spacing out for? Come on you've got to get into the dress," Nobara told me bringing me back to reality.

"Fine."

Absolutely hate/love the dress. Hate because it's the dress I brought three years ago. Love because it doesn't look like it. It's like a mask, you're still you, but you don't seem or look like it. Guess it's like me right now. I'm not like the real me. I have a mask in front of it all.

"Mikan you look amazing, so don't worry about anything."

I guess Nobara was thinking that I was thinking that I couldn't pull this dress off. Not that I could. She even put make up on me! Make up! Right after we play I'm taking it off cause if I do it right now she'll murder me.

"Mikan we're going be up soon, you remember the lyrics right?"

"Of course. Even through I don't want to sing this and I _really _don't want to. Why do I have to sing anyways?"

"Because you've got the best voice out of all of us."

"But I still don't want to do it."

"Too bad, let's go."

I followed her willingly so I didn't get dragged out to the stage. Who knew Nobara was actually strong?

Natsume's POV

"I'll be back soon don't worry about it Ruka," I said trying to convince my friend that I wasn't going to ditch. He worries too much. As I was walking around a silver haired girl bumped into me.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for Kotone-sensei; do you know where she is," she asked politely.

"She should be out in front, at the judges' table."

"Thank you," she said before bowing in thanks. Why does something about her seem strange? It didn't look like that she knew who I was. Maybe a student from Toudon. But then why was she asking for Kotone-sensei? I ask myself way too many questions. Oh, it's time for Mikan to go up. She looks beautiful in the black and white dress. If only she wore dresses more. Then a rather gentle melody started to play.

Eternal Snow

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo"

Beautiful and so unlike her. But then why did she sing it with so much feeling? As she walked pasted me she quietly said," Nobara wrote that not me."

Why did she tell me that? And why am I asking myself so many questions today?

"Next up Night Flame!"

We're up already? I'd better get going.

She's not you: David Arculeta

" _Mm Yeah __  
__See how shes lookin in my eyes __  
__And you've got to give her that __  
__She's a beautiful girl and shes into me but Im too busy still looking back __  
__Now I'm walking her to the door tryin' to kiss her goodnight __  
__Something inside just don't feel right __  
__  
__My friends tell me I gotta give it up so I've been trying to move on __  
__But my hearts apart and my heads not clear of the pictures from before you were gone __  
__And I never wanna hurt no one __  
__Tryin' to forget your name __  
__Something inside just don't feel the same __  
__Noo __  
__She's Not You__  
__And I don't know what to say __  
__But I'll say it anyway __  
__No matter what I do __  
__I can't believe the lie __  
__And I just can't see it through __  
__0, she's not you __  
__  
__Woke up in the middle of the night __  
__Started reaching for the phone __  
__And to take a breath and remind myself that you said you needed time alone __  
__Didn't know what I wanted then and I know I let you down __  
__Baby I know what I gotta do now __  
__She's not you __  
__And I don't know what to say __  
__But I'll say it anyway _

_No matter what I do __  
__I can't believe the lie __  
__And I just can't see it through __  
__She's not you when she smiles __  
__Not you when she wakes __  
__Or you when she cries __  
__Not you when she breaks __  
__And I don't want to hurt her __  
__But I know that it's true __  
__She's not you __  
__Oooh woah oh, not you __  
__  
__0, she's, she's not you __  
__Don't know what to say __  
__But I'll say it anyway __  
__No matter what I do __  
__I can't believe the lie __  
__And I just can't see it through __  
__(She's not you) __  
__She's not you __  
__And I don't know what to say __  
__But I'll say it anyway __  
__No matter what I do __  
__But I can't believe the lie __  
__And I just can't see it through __  
__0, she's not you"_

I just can't get you out of my mind Mikan… No matter who it is I always compare her to you. I know that I hurt you in one of the worst ways possible. I know that I should just get out of your life and forget forever just to make it so you don't have anymore pain to go through but I can't stop thinking about you. I just can't.

**Moon: please R&R.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Moon: Good news, my computer's not broken anymore! So I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Mikan's POV

I can't believe how easy the next round is going to be. We've got a month to prepare and then theme's just to replay a song that we like. What make it even better easier is that the band we're going against is Natsume's. It's going to be an easy win. All I have to do is get Onee-chan to teach me one of her songs. It'll be simple.

I sat up from my bed. I need to do something, anything! It's boring when I'm by myself in the dorm room. It reminds me of before. I got off my bed and randomly picked one of my violin cases then opened it. Inside was a beautiful violin with a small flower craving on the side. My fingers gently glided over it. I wonder how that person is doing. It's been a long time. Would he even be living? He was pretty old back then.

I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about music either, it's all so annoying. If I wasn't a musical genius then I wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I should go out for some fresh air. It's better than being in here.

So I started walking not paying attention to anything. Why is it that I can never find happiness? Why is my life like this? I wish I was someone else then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. Something fell in front of my face. A petal?

I looked up and saw a sakura tree and it's the exact same one where Rou broke up with me. Better to sit here than in my room through. As I sat down I hear rustling above me. I grabbed a rock and threw it up. Then down fell a boy. A boy that I hate, the boy who broke me and got me in this mess. Natsume.

As he sat down next to me he asked, "What'd you do that for?"

"Why were you listening when Rou and I broke up and when I was in the music room, Natsume," I asked him. I just said Natsume instead of Hyuuga didn't I?

"I've never eavesdrop on you, Mikan."

"You've got no right to be calling me by my first name Hyuuga, now answer my question."

"How'd you know that I know that," he asked not answering my question.

"Please, I know that you're always at this tree and I saw you in the window. I'm not that much of an idiot anymore."

"Then why didn't you say anything and act as through I wasn't there?"

What? Why would he ask me something like that? Strange, for the first time in a long time I don't know what to say. Why?

Then Natsume took one of my hands, took off the black glove and softly traced the scars. Then he said," Wanna know something? I hate seeing you this way because I don't enjoy knowing that someone as beautiful as you is marked with such ugly scars."

I grabbed my glove back. I'm… not beautiful. Not at all. He has to be lying because… I don't know… Why is it that I can't say anything back at him?

"Look, I'm sorry. For everything, the pain that you went through. The scars and the tears that I gave you. I'm sorry. I understand if you won't forgive me but… can you at least believe that I am sorry?"

I didn't answer him instead, I stood up and ran. How… can I believe someone who is a liar? Something's falling down my face. It can't be, after all the pain I went through…. all the times that I wanted to cry but didn't… I thought I was stronger. Why am I shedding tears now?

Natsume's POV

I ran after her. When I caught up I grabbed her hand and as she turned around to face me I saw tears running her face. She was looking down.

"I am sorry, so will you please believe me? Please?"

At first she didn't say anything but then she looked at me and softly said," I'm sorry but I can't believe a liar."

She ran away again. Only this time I didn't run after her. I'm such an idiot! I had a chance and blew it! Now what do I do?

Suddenly, I heard someone sobbing and turned around to see Kotone-sensei crying into a handkerchief.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while. It's so dramatic! The boy and girl make a vow, then they're separated, then the girl returns to the boy only to find out that he forgets the promise of their youth, then she leaved heart broken-"

"Can you not make me remember that," I asked her not wanting to hear the rest.

"Anyways," she said as she put her handkerchief away. "Did you find out what you're going to do for the last round?"

"No, nothing I can think of and no matter how high the difficulty is there's no way I can beat them."

"Look, Natsume music is about feeling. Music, - no everything has to do with feelings. Whether it's passion or sadness or whatever. It's nothing but an object until someone puts feelings into it. Remember that."

And so she walked away without another word. What does that mean? Feelings?

Kotone-sensei's POV

I wonder if Natsume knew what I meant. He'll probably find out eventually though. Maybe… And if he loses, then I have to leave the school and I really don't want to leave since this is my only true home and then I have no where to go and then-

"Kotone-sensei!"

I turned around to see a girl silver hair and a single pink streak. "Oh, Mitsukai-chan. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. By the way I here to tell you that your piano is all tuned up."

"As always thank you. Are you leaving right now?"

"Yes, I've got some work at the shop. By the way, that boy will be coming soon, so don't worry. You won't have to leave here."

"Making predictions as always. Well, I'll see you later. Tell your sister I said hi."

"Bye-bye," she said as she walked away.

Hmm… I won't leave here, huh? I hope that's true.


	24. Chapter 24

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, come on Mikan wake up. Get up now," I heard someone say while shaking me.

"Uh… I'm sleeping. Wake me up in an hour."

"_Mikan, if you don't wake up I won't share my Howalan with you," _she whispered. And then I was up faster than a heartbeat.

"I want some! I'm up!"

"You take way too long to get up Mikan," Nobara said. Now that I noticed she wasn't in uniform, but a simple and cute outfit. Then she threw an outfit towards me.

"Hurry up and get changed, I want to go try some marshmallow ice cream that I keep hearing about."

"Fine," I said as I threw on the outfit. Then I picked up one of my violin cases and opened it. My special violin… I plucked a few strings. Hmm… Maybe I should take it to get tuned today. I put the violin back in its case and slid it on my back. I am going to Central Town anyway, and if I'm careful it won't break. At least I hope it doesn't break.

"Mikan, hurry up! We'll miss the bus."

"Coming!"

On our way to the bus stop we saw Koizumi-sensei. It looked like she was looking for someone. When she noticed us she said," Yukihara, you've got practice today at 5. If you're late I'll punish you."

"Yes Koizumi-sensei," I said emotionlessly. I don't want to go but since it's been so long since I've practiced I've got no choice. After all, if I don't go Mom and Dad will find out and I'll get punished. I'd rather neither happens. But anything can happen.

"Mikan?"

I blinked back to reality. Then I turned to her, smiled and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. What is it Nobara?"

"It's time to get off the bus. After all since we're at Central Town, we should go have fun."

"Y-yeah. You're right. Let go eat marshmallow ice cream and Howalan. "

Natsume's POV

As I was walking around Central Town with Ruka, trying to find out what song I should do for the last round I saw Mikan and Nobara. Should I go talk to Mikan about last time? Should I talk to Nobara and hope that she doesn't hit me? Or should I just talk to neither?

"Natsume, why don't you go talk with Mikan," Ruka asked interrupting my thoughts. That's what I'm trying to decide!

"Why would I go talk to her? She would probably call her weird overprotective sister and I don't want to die yet."

"But I thought that you liked her, so why not ask her out on a date?"

"Again, if I wanted to die I'll do that. Besides she has a boyfriend," I said trying not to get my hopes up.

"They broke up didn't they? So now's your chance."

Ruka, you're like a brother to me so it's really hard not to kill you right now. Exactly what can I do? Instead of replying to him I walked into a bookstore to get a new manga because she probably wouldn't want to talk to me unless she's force to. Then again… she _did_ talk to me when we were at the Sakura tree. We actually had a conversation, even through it was about10 minutes at most it was more than she talked to me in 3 years. Maybe I should try to beat that record.

"Thank you very much! Please come again."

Oh, I actually brought something. What did I buy? I looked in my bag to see a sakura charm. How did I get this-? Wait, I entered a jewelry store didn't I? I turned around to see a jewelry store. I was pretty sure that was the bookstore… So how'd I get there? Doesn't matter now. But what do I do with this thing?

…**..**

I've got nothing.

"What'd you buy, Nat," Ruka asked me. Now that I think about it where did he go? And where did he come from?

"Just some charm. I think I'll just return it."

"Why don't you give it to Mikan?"

"And I would do that because…," I said waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"You like her, you got her angry at you, and you should at least get her something to apologize with."

"No wonder your fan club is big."

"Yours is bigger. Just go give it to her. She's right there," he said pointing to her and Nobara. It was obvious since she carried a violin on her back.

"I don't see her," I say hoping things weren't going to get worse than they already were. I was about to walk away when Ruka pushed me towards her.

Mikan's POV

"That was really good," Nobara said.

"It was," I agreed happily.

"So did it make you feel any better," Nobara asked.

"Actually… it did. This was a great idea Nobara. Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, it's almost 4:30. You should go get your violin tuned. I'll go get the Howalan and we can go eat it later."

"Sounds good."

Right as we were about to go our separate ways, when someone fell on me! I looked and Hyuuga was lying on my back.

As I got up, I started to yell at him. "Hey, Hyuuga what's wrong-? "

Then my eyes grew wider when I noticed that my violin case wasn't on my back. I turned my head around only to see it in halves, the neck had broken off completely. My precious violin. It's the only thing that I actually wanted to keep if I gave up music.

"Mikan are you al-"

Nobara stopped talking when she saw me putting shattered violin in its case.

"It's fine, I have other ones. I can use those," I said trying hard to have my voice cracking. "I'll probably be late to my lesson."

I felt eyes staring into my back. Hyuuga probably. I didn't turn to check. How am I going to be on time? It'll take at least 25 minutes to run all the way back to my dorm if I go now and I might not have enough time to run to where Koizumi-sensei will be.

"Mikan-," Hyuuga began.

"Mikan, use my violin."

I turned to the side to see Rou holding his violin case and took it from him. "Thank you. Can you please throw the other one away? I've got to hurry so I can't do it," I said.

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. And Hyuuga," I started to say in a stronger voice. "I hate you. A lot more than I did before."

"I'm so-"

Then I ran before he could say another word.


	25. Chapter 25

**Moon: Something exciting's gonna happen! I don't own anything and thank everyone for supporting this story so far. **

Natsume's POV

"I'm so-," I couldn't finish my apology because she ran after saying that she hated me. As she ran away drops fell on the ground. They looked like tears. How many times am I going make her cry? I watch as Rou picked up the case, then he punched me.

"You... just go fall off a cliff. Haven't you hurt her enough already? After everything she's been through the thing that hurt her the most was what you did. If you actually care for her than stay away."

I didn't say anything back. What would I have say anyway? He's right, all I do is give her pain. He put the case in a trash can and walked away with his sister. When they got far enough, I picked the violin back up. This seems really important to Mikan, but it's just a normal violin isn't it? She probably had more, so why is this one so special? Anyway, I should at least try to see if someone can fix this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fix something like this. Besides it would be cheaper to just get another and even if this was fixed I don't think that the sound will be the same," the person told me.

Now what am I suppose to do? This is the only music repair shop in the entire academy and if they can't fix it then...

"Well, you could always try that store but... they might not do it," The person muttered to themself.

"What store would that be? And where is it," I asked shocking the person.

"W-well , there's a store at the far edge of Central Town. It's also a music shop, an old one, even through it looks like a house. However, I don't think that they would do it or can do it. They barely have any customers," the store clerk explained rather nervously.

"Good enough for me," I said as I took the case back. Then ran out to go find that store. That store has to be able to fix this! At the edge of Central Town, I saw it. Something that looks like and old Japanese home. With the wooden walls and paper sliding doors. I slowly walked to the doors, praying that they can fix this. Right when I was about to open the door...

A girl with silver hair and a pink streak opened the door and said," I knew you would come!"

She.. looks familiar somehow... OH right!

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_As I was walking around a silver haired girl bumped into me._

_"I'm sorry. I was just looking for Kotone-sensei; do you know where she is," she asked politely._

_"She should be out in front, at the judges' table."_

_"Thank you," she said before bowing in thanks. _

She was the one asking about Kotone sensei. She then looked at me in confusion and said," Sorry, if I being creepy. Ii's just that-"

"Mitsukai, what are you doing? If there's a guest then invite them in," A voice said.

"You're right Onee-chan. Now please come in," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside looked like an actually store, with a counter and a few couches.

"Please sit down," the girl said while pointing to the sofas.

"Thanks, so your name's Mitsukai?"

The girl looked confused. "Oh! You must mean my little sister. I'm Mitsukai's older sister, Mitsuki. You can tell by out hair streaks," she said pulling on her blue colored lock.

"Okay."

"We don't get that many guests so why are you here? Is there something wrong with your violin," She asked as she sat down. Then Mitsukai walked in with some tea and set it down on one of the nearby tables.

"Well, it's not really my violin but a friend's and it seems important to her. The other store couldn't fix it either."

"Then may I?"

I handed the violin case to Mitsuki and when she opened it she gently traced her fingers over the broken strings. Then her Mitsukai looked as through she was carefully examining it.

"This was...," Mitsuki started.

"... your friend's. So how...,' the other said.

"...Did it get like this," they both finished.

"I crashed into her and the violin fell on the ground," I explained. As I waited for them to yell at me, they didn't. Their eyes grew softer.

"I see, well them we'll try the best we can," the older one started.

Then after the other one sipped some tea, she said, "Since it seems like you really like this girl. We'll try our best."

"Thank you so much."

"However... Mitsukai we might need Sensei's help. This repair will be difficult."

"Sensei? Who's that?"

"He's our Sensei obviously."

"We're learning about how to tune and fix string instruments. He's very good at it."

"Really good at it!"

"So you're sure you can fix it," I asked one more time.

Then they looked at each other and said," We'll be able to do it!"

I finally let go of a breathe that I didn't know that I was holding. I actually feel a bit relived.

"Now please have some tea, Natsume-kun," Mitsukai offered and handed a cup to me.

"Yeah...," I said taking the cup from her hand. "Wait! How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, you're the one that Kotone-sensei was talking about right? The one who betrayed his closest childhood and then she eventually transfered heart-"

"Does she tell everyone about my life?"

"But you have to admit that your life is like a drama, nee~ Onee-chan?"

"I agree completely. But don't worry too much about it. I'm pretty sure that she just told us. After all, we're friends with her. Sensei too."

"Oh, so that's why."

"It's starting to get late. Maybe you should head back to your dorm," Mitsuki said.

"Please leave the violin with us and we'll..."

She was talking but I wasn't paying attention, instead I was listening to something. It's a song isn't it? Played on the violin. It somehow sounds familiar, but where have I heard it?

_"Natsume, I wrote this song for you because you'll always be in my memory. Always." _

Mikan...

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

"I... remember."


	26. Chapter 26

Natsume's POV

"I... remember."

My memories... of Mikan... I remember her again, the promise everything! Where's that song coming from? I followed the sound to its source. I know what to do now. If I can replay this song, She'll forgive me. I looked at the door where the sound was emitting from and opened it. Inside there was an old man, holding a violin. Who is this? And why can he play this song so perfectly?

"Sensei!" So this is the person they're studying under.

"We're sorry to interrupt you."

"It's fine. After all, I've wanted to meet this boy for a long time. Then I wanted to hit him but that's rude. I'll hit him later. Now what's that," he asked pointing to violin case in Mitsukai's hands.

"Natsume-kun wants this to be repaired, it looks difficult through."

"Really? Let me see it." He opened the case on his work table and held the two pieces in his hands. "I see... This shouldn't be too hard, it could take some time and ... Hmm? Oh, this is Mikan's isn't it?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because this is my work. You can tell by the flower that's craved into it see," he said pointing to a craving. "You want something else besides this fixed don't you?"

"How do you know," I asked him.

"I can tell from the look in your eyes. Now what is it that you want and how can I help?"

I got to my knees and said," Please teach me how to play Mikan's song. I beg of you."

"You don't have to beg. I'll teach you, but not today. It's getting late. Come back tomorrow and we can get started on your lessons."

"Thank you very much."

Mikan's POV

"Ouch!"

My scars aren't helping me at all. What am I going to do? I touched my freshly bandaged wrists that were leaking blood.

"Mikan, are you alright? Oh, you were playing the piano. I thought Misaki told you not to start today! You should be resting," Nobara said right after she entered the room. "Come on Mikan, just let go of the piano. Let go."

"No way. I have to practice or else I won't be able to beat Hyuuga and if I lose to someone like him I'll never forgive myself," I told her as she was trying to get me off the piano.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "But only for 10 minutes then you have to rest."

"Thank you Nobara."

"Don't thank me yet. By the way I'm going to choose your outfit for the last round, later," she said while I started playing the piece.

I was trying to resist stepping away from the piano to go kill Nobara. I should just focus on the song then go chase Nobara around the dorm likes dresses way too much. I mean the past me would've loved dressing up in beautiful gown and doing something with my hair. I stopped playing for a minute. But... that girl doesn't exist anymore. She died along with the memory of that song. Since I forgot it, I can't play it anymore. Well, that's what I'd like to say but I no longer wish to play it. It' just makes me remember something sad.

"Mikan~~," Nobara called. Oh shot. "It's been past 15 minutes and you're still not off the piano~! Do you really want to see me when I'm angery?"

I should start running. But right before I could run back into my room and lock the door, Nobara grabbed my hand and started dragging me. "Why do you always push yourself so much? Learn to relax and guess how we're going to do that," she said in a voice that slightly scared me.

"Please Nobara anything but that," I pleaded to her. Her eyes had an evil glimmer in them.

20 minutes later...

"Oh Mikan, you look so cute," Nobara exclaimed.

"You enjoy this torture don't you?" She just smiled and didn't say anything. She made me look like a doll. Now my hair had waves in it and she put make up on me. Makeup! That includes glitter! And she forced me into a girly long dress. (I'll leave what she looks like your imagination) Nobara, you're going to be in a world of pain.

"Mikan, Nobara, Tsubasa and I got you some- What happened in here,' Onee-chan asked looking at all the makeup on the floor and me in a dress.

Then after Tsubasa put the box in the kitchen, he looked and said," Nobara, why do you have a life sized Mikan doll?"

"Shut up Tsubasa," I said as I threw a pillow at him. "It's not like I wanted to be a doll."

"Let me guess, you were practicing when I specifically told you not to, Nobara let you practice for a little while and then she got upset and did... this," Onee-chan said. It's like she was there. "Mikan let me see your wrists."

I held my hands out for her to sighed.

"Mikan, I think that you shouldn't be the one who's doing the last round. Your hands will be bleeding all the time if you don't take care of them. Nobara, Tsubasa, Rou, or I could do it in your place."

"I can do it. If I rest for a day it'll get better, just please don't make me drop out of the last round," I pleaded to her. I heard her sigh again.

"Fine. Maybe you should just go to sleep now. Make sure you put on some fresh gauze and disinfect it."

"Alright good night," I said to Onee-chan. Then I turned to Nobara," Where's the makeup remover? I'll stain my pillow if I leave it like this."

She handed me a tiny bottle and said," Sweet dreams."

They're never sweet. It's just nightmares or an uncomfortable dreamless sleep. Never anything pleasant... but sometimes I guess it's better than the reality I was born in. I went out onto my balcony, after I prepared for bed, and looked up at the stars. It's pretty even through it's just balls of gas and dust. The moon's out tonight too. I haven't seen it in a long time. Maybe tonight's dream won't be terrible. Maybe.


	27. Chapter 27

Mikan's POV Mikan's Dream World

I'm back here again. The field of paper roses, with clouds of Howalan. Chains appeared on my wrists once more, but this time they were wrapped around tighter. Why? The chains pulled me back so I hit a nearby tree. Why does it hurt more this time? Even through I know it's just a dream it still hurts. Then the flower 'petals' started to create a small tornado and a girl appeared. The one from last time. She looked angry but at the same time calm. She also looked older than the childish form I saw before.

"I thought I told you last time. The only one who can free you from these chains is the same person who put you in them. And yet you still don't understand? And here I thought that you weren't such a fool."

"Why do you even care what I do," I asked already knowing the answer.

"Since I am the you that's dead, it's quite obvious. I want to be the character you are on the outside. In order to become that you must be freed. The day you agreed to your parents is the day I started to die. When your personality completely changed, the real you was shattered into pieces and it's taken this long to pick up the pieces. The tighter your chains become the harder it is for me to be."

"Why should I be freed by someone I hate? It makes no sense," I said not believing that I was having this argument with myself.

"You really should stop lying to yourself. I know when you're lying because I'm the one who knows you the best. I am you after all."

"The me of the past, you will never be able to understand the me of the present. Just leave me alone. I'll never be free, just like how you're never going to be. Even if you pick up the pieces it's useless."

She smiled and a tornado of petals swirled around her. "You know what you said are lies. You know the truth but refuse to acknowledge it. Remember, I am you. And I know, that you don't really hate Natsume. You never did."

"Wait-!" I tried to say something but she vanished before I could finish. Of course I hate Natsume. There's no way I couldn't, he forgot about me and broke what was percious to me. I know... Tears started to fall down onto the ground. I... was in love with him before I knew it. But if my feelings haven't changed into hate then, doesn't that mean that I'm still in love with him? Maybe i should just wake up.

I opened my eyes. It's bright so that means it's morning. I sat up and looked at the clock. 6 o'clock. Get out of bed or sleep? Hmm... I should probably get up. While I got ready for school I enjoy the silence. It's peaceful. Since it's still early maybe I should go on a walk. No one's going to be up this early.

Natsume's POV

Morning practices are too early. But this way, I can finally get her to listen so I guess I'll stay awake. That and the twins keep throwing ice cold water on me when I try to sleep. I know they care but can't they just tap me on the shoulders or something? Then again...

"Natsume-kun!"

I looked behind me and saw Mitsukai running towards she got closer I asked," What are you doing?"

"You forgot this," she said as she handed me a small bag.

"What's this," I asked as I opened it. My eyes widen, This is...

"You forgot it when you gave us the violin to fix. I was suppose to give it to you earlier but I forgot."

"I was going to come back later you know," I said.

She tilited her head and said," Oh right, I completely forgot!"

I was trying hard not to hit myself in the head or her for that matter.

"Eh? What is something wrong Natsume-kun," she asked tilting her head even more.

"No, it's nothing. "

"Really? Okay then I've got some work to do. Don't forget to come by after school," she reminded. "Later!"

Then she started running back to the shop. Finally, I thought that I was really going to hit myself when she was here but... I guess it's alright, it reminds me of how Mikan use to be and I liked her best that way. she always smiled when she saw me. Now's different through. I wonder what made me lose my memory in the first place. Then I saw her sitting at the sakura tree. She looked almost peaceful. As I walked closer, she looked like she was sleeping almost. Hmm... I tapped her on the head. Nothing. By now she probably would've told me to go away or walk away herself but she didn't. What's going on in this head of hers?

Mikan's POV

I thought that I hate him but... Hate is a strong word, just like love. How do you know if you love someone? How do you know if you hate someone? I sighed. This morning's nightmare really confuses me. I just know that I was really shocked when Natsume forgot about me and that Christmas Eve, I was mad at him. Then Nobara told me that I loved him and I came back here. Now Natsume's trying to apologize and... I don't know if I can believe him anymore. Or should I believe him when he says he's sorry? I sighed again.

"Excuse me? Are you okay? I've been calling you for a while," someone said.

I looked up and saw a silver haired girl. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"It's only 7 in the morning. What can you be thinking so much about?"

"I'm thinking about if I should trust someone I've known for a long time but the thing is that he forgot me and...," I trailed off.

The girl sat down and smiled at me. "Then you probably got upset at him didn't you?"

It's like she's reading my mind. "Yeah, then I transferred and now he trying so hard to get me to forgive him, why is it that he just won't leave me alone?"

"You know, he probably didn't forget you on purpose. Now that he's trying hard to apologize, why don't you just forgive him?"

"The thing is I'm afraid of getting hurt. Last time he completely broke my heart and..."

"People make mistakes and some mistakes completely rude someone's life. Most of the time it's because they never said sorry. But he's trying hard just for you, so that means he really likes you or even loves. You feel the same don't you?"

"W-well...," I stuttered. I've never thought about it that way. I was just angry at him.

"Just trust in him. He's not a bad person and the entire truth hasn't been spoken. Well, I've got to go! Nice sakura charm by the way. Later Mikan-chan," she said as she hurried away.

What just happened there? And sakura charm? She probably just mixed up that for- I looked at my bracelet, there were two pink flowers. Where did the other one come from? He always knew that I love sakura flowers, but it can't be him can it?


	28. Chapter 28

Mikan's POV

Onee-chan smiled in satisfaction as I played the last few notes. When I finished I looked at Onee-chan and asked," What do you think, Onee-chan? Will I do well in next week's round?"

"If it's you, you'll be the one who wins. Don't worry. After this, you'll never have to see that boy ever again. Since I've been helping you, you won't lose to anyone."

I smiled. "Thank you for helping me Onee-chan."

"Make sure that you change your bandages and cover your scars with concealer before the actual performance. Nobara' s going to be the one designing your outfit, if you didn't know. I also saw a bit of her design. It kinda looks like another dress."

"I'll go talk to her later about that. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go make sure that my violins are tuned for tomorrow's lesson."

Before I left the room Onee-chan said, "Mikan. If you change your mind about anything... just know that I'm okay with it. No matter what it is.''

"Onee-chan... well, I'll see you later then."

I left the room. Wait, when she said that does that mean that she's knows that I might be in love with Natsume? I still don't know... I know that I don't hate Natsume but... Do I actually love him like Nobara told me so long ago? Or is it another feeling that I don't know of?

Then since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I bumped into someone."Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's my fault- Oh, Yukihara-san. It's been a while. Have you been well? Did you decide your song for the final round yet,' Kotone-sensei asked.

"Well, yes on both accounts but..."

"Is something wrong? Can I help you in any way?"

And somehow I ended up having tea with Kotone-sensei. she put down a plate of cookies and said," Take as many as you like. Now, what's on your mind?"

I fingered the rim of my tea cup. "I'm confused I guess. I can't decide what I... feel for Natsume."

She picked up her tea cup and said, "So that's what's worrying you. Yukihara-san, you know you don't hate him, right?"

"Yes, I know that. It's just... he tries so hard for me. Getting me to apologize and then he gave me this charm. I met this girl the other day and she said that it was because we really like or love each other and..."

"That charm is a sakura flower correct?''

"Yeah," I said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Sakura flower have different meanings like a new beginning, or a more historically meaning like during World War 2 where many people gave up their lives. There's also a meaning like love. Somehow, I don't think that Natsume-kun knows this but... he could want to start a new beginning with you because he loves you. That's just a guess through."

Love... I still don't understand that feeling. What is love? "Yukihara-san, just listen to your heart. Follow what it says and don't regret it."

"What if my heart's wrong?"

"It's never wrong. Don't worry about what other people say, worry about what you think. If you don't know what love is, that's fine. You'll learn what it is eventually, so don't worry."

I stood up and said, "Kotone-sensei. Thank you. Now, let me tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to win and make you leave this school, it's where you belong," I said as I walked towards the door. "Thank you for the tea."

"Yuki- no, Mikan-chan you don't have to worry about that because I'm sure that Natsume-kun will give a surprising performance."

I smiled at her. "Then I look forward to it."

Meanwhile.. Natsume's POV

"Natsume-kun, you've done really well. It only took you two weeks to match Sensei's tune, pitch, and timing. That's amazing," Mitsukai said to me after I practiced the song.

"However, something's off," Sensei told me. "What is more important than anything is the feeling he puts into it. Without that feeling that he wants to convey, he won't win. Natsume, why do you want to play this song in particular? "

"To say that I'm sorry to someone important."

"Why is this someone so important? Why didn't you play it for someone else?"

"This song is something that she wrote for me. This song is the only one that will get through to her. I want to let her know that I won't forget her again. Like how she never forgot me."

"Just be honest with yourself, do you love her,'" Sensei finally asked.

"Yes, I do a lot."

"There are your feelings. Remember why you play this song and you'll win. No doubt about it."

"I will."

"Let me tell you a story about Mikan. She was always excited when I came to day, while I was working she told me that she wanted to play something, to see how it sounded. She rarely ever played in front of her parents and that day it was just the three of us, her, me, and her violin that I made for her. I'll never forget that song that she played, it reminded me of my late wife. All the happy memories that we shared. When I said that it was perfect she smiled and told me that she made it for a boy. Her song has a power to remember. It's quite unique."

"What, if you knew about me then why didn't you help when I lost my memories?"

"I was forced away to here the day after she played the song for me. I had heard rumors, about Mikan three years ago. Kotone-san told me about her. I was planning on seeing her at Christmas but she left the day before. I prayed that I would see her again. She came back but completely different when I saw her. Her music wasn't as good as it use to be. I wanted to help her in some way but I didn't know how."

"That's why you helped me so much."

"Yes, I hope that Mikan will turn back to normal. Now that I think about it I've never told you my name have I?"

"No," I said. What was his name? I always just called him Sensei.

"My name is Sakura Takashi."

"Sakura-sensei, would you come to next week's round?"

"I was planning on going anyways. Mitsuki and Mitsukai we're planning on going as well."

Next week... everything will get better by then.


	29. Chapter 29

Mikan's POV

I looked at what I was wearing, a long dress similar to the night sky. It's better than the other dress that Nobara made me wear but that didn't mean that I wanted to wear it. I sighed. Today everything ends. Next week, I go back to Toudon and I'll never see Natsume again. Probably. I looked at my wrists that were covered by the black lace of my gloves. Please don't bleed today. Last night it was hard to get the blood to stop flowing so I hope that everything will go fine today.

"Mikan, surprise. We came to watch you compete."

I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was as I turned around however it was who I thought it is. None other than my parents. I then said in an emotionless voice," What are you two doing here?"

"Luna invited us. We thought that this would be a good time to check how you were doing," Mother explained.

"Please leave, no one but the people who are actually participating is allowed to come back here. If you want to see me perform it starts in about 10 minutes, go to the audience and watch from there."

"Then we'll see you later Mikan," Father said.

After I heard the door close I sighed. Why can't they just leave me alone? They left Onee-chan alone, however they can't stop buggin me. I looked at the clock, just a few more minutes than I'll go. I close my eyes and took a deep breathe. Let's just get this over with.

Natsume's POV

I found Sakura-sensei and the twins backstage; they got lost somehow. I have no idea how they could get lost in this place when they probably been there... I dunno a couple of times. I noticed in Mitsukai's hands was a violin case.

"Natsume-kun, please take this," Mitsukai said as she handed the violin to me.

I looked at the side and my eyes stared in disbelif when I saw the hand craved flower. "You fixed it? I thought that it was going to take more time."

"I said that I would fix it and I did. Really it wasn't that hard, especially since I've got some talented assintents."

"Thank you so much," I said as I bowed my head. "How much do I have to pay you back?"

"As long as Mikan-chan is back to normal after this then we'll probably think that's enough," Mitsuki explained. Then she patted my back and said,"Good luck Natsume. We'd better get to the audience..."

"So give us the best performance you can," Mitsukai finished. "We'll see you in a bit."

After they left, the High School Principle spoke," Thank you everyone for coming, this is the last round. Bascially whoever gets the higher score wins. First, from Toudon, Yukihara Mikan playing, You, I, and Unfulfilled Feelings."

A gentle tune filled the air, it's like the other ones I heard, sorrowful and regret. It's beautiful, can I win if it's like this? But I have to remember what Sakura-sensei told me, as long as I put my feelings into it. I can at least stand a chance. I heard the song end and applause follwing. I need to go up now.

As I was walking to the stage, Mikan pasted me and said," I need to talk to you later."

I couldn't see what expression she had through. Her bangs were covering her eyes. What could she want to talk with me about?

"Now Hyuuga Natsume-kun will be playing... um... I don't really know exactly what he's playing. Let's find out, Natsume-kun if you would."

I walked out onto the stage. Everything was silent, you could hear a pin drop, but that's not important. I set up the violin and started to play. Please allow my feelings to be conveyed to Mikan, so she knows the truth.

Mikan's POV

This... song. It's the same one I played before. Why is he playing that song? Or maybe... he didn't forget about me after all? It's better than when I played it all those years ago. But the feeling is something different. I feel like there's love in it. A love that hasn't been forgotten. It's such a caring sound. I think I get it now. How could I have been so stupid?

Soon the melody ended. I have to go talk to him, but before I could see him I saw Nobara running towards me.

"Nobara? What's wrong? You're out of breathe," I said as her breathes were uneven.

"Mikan-chan, what day is it?"

"Umm... it's sometime during May I think."

"I need to tell you something. Your parents, they're the ones who made Natsume-kun lose his memory. It was set up, all of it. The arsonist fire was caused by someone that they hired."

"So that's what happen...,"I said my voice starting to break.

"Mikan-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm glad that Natsume didn't forget me on purpose. I'm a bit relived."

"Of course I wouldn't forget you," I heard a voice say. We turned around to see Natsume.

"So you heard us," I stated simply. "I'm sorry about my parents to the both of you. I've cause both of you so much trouble."

"It's fine, in the end everything's okay," Natsume said. He handed me the violin and said," I've got a lot to apologize for so, I guess we're even."

I looked at the violin, there was a sakura flower at the side. No way. "How'd you get it fixed? It was broke in half."

"I owe a lot to that person. He helped me get back my memory by playing the song you made for me."

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt your moment but what are you going to solve this big mess," Nobara asked.

"Yes, how are you going to solve this mess, Mi-chan? You've been a bad girl," Mom said.

I couldn't say anything. "We'll have you transferred to America or something. You've been acting too freely."

Natsume grabbed my hand and say to my parents," Haven't you messed up her life enough? This is your own daughter and you treat her this poorly. You don't deserve to be the parents of this amazing girl."

"She's not worth it to protect, give her back to us or we'll call the cops for you kidnapping our daughter," Dad said.

"That's enough, Yuka, Izumi. You went this far, that's quite impressive. I know the truth through."

I turned around and behind my parents was..."Jii-chan!"

"Mikan, you're back to the girl you use to be. I'm glad, you're back to normal," the wrinkled man said.

"I thought you were gone forever," I said as he came closer to hug me.

"Now, let Mikan do what she wants. You don't have the right to control every aspect of her life. She is perfectly capable to figure out what it is she wants to do. I know that you want Mikan to become the best, however that's not what she wants.'

"I just believe that she has potential, it's a waste to let that potential go. That's all," Mom said.

"That's exactly the reason why she is taught by me," Koizumi-sensei said from behind my parents.

"However you went too far, both of you, besides in the end Mikan did win your little bet, so you should just let her chose what she wants," Hotaru said stepping into the room.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because I can sue you for the arsonist fire that completely destroyed a town. I can also sue you for child abuse, it's your choice, let the reputation you've build up fall or let her do what she wants."

The three looked uneasy. "Fine, I'll resign from being a teacher," Koizumi-sen- no san said.

"I guess, it's fine, you can stay here or you can go back to Toudon. However when you leave, you don't have to go back home."

Why do they look sad? Mom and Dad... "Thank you, for finally seeing things my way. I'll stay at Toudon for now, however I think I'll at least see what it's like to be a famous violinist. But in the end I'll probably go into teaching. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad but I want to follow my own dream. I promise to come back and visit through."

"That's enough then, if it's like that," Dad said.

Then the three walked away and I said,"Thank you Hotaru."

"You own me crab brains, 30 crates and you need to hang out with everyone else before you leave," Hotaru said. "And make sure when you leave this time, you actually write."

"Alright."

"Wait, what's happening on stage," Nobara asked. "Wouldn't they have announced the winner yet? It can't take that long."

"Koizumi-san hasn't voted yet and the twins are distracting the audience. It should be finished soon,"Jii-chan said.

"Twins," I said in a curious voice.

"You'll meet them eventually, they would love to meet you. Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...I-"

Then I was interrupted by Oji-san's voice. "Well, the winner of the contest is Hyuuga Natsume-kun, with the song I still don't know what the name is."

"The name of that song is 'My Memory'," I heard a familiar voice said.

"And by Yukihara Mikan-chan," Another voice finished. "So let's give a hand for Natsume-kun!"

"Go, I'll tell you later," I said as I pushed him out onto stage. At least Kotone-sensei can stay here now. I never really wanted to win.

Later... At the Sakura tree still Mikan's POV

"A lot happened today, now what are you going to tell me?"

"Well... I realized something after talking to Kotone sensei again,' I began. "It was after you gave me this sakura charm."

"I'm glad that you didn't throw it away."

"Well, I realized that... I might be in love with you. I'm pretty sure my feelings for you haven't changed sine we were little, but I don't know anything about your feelings."

"Then this will explain everything," he said as he put his hand behind my back.

"What are you-?"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Natsume just kissed me. I couldn't think, all I knew was that it felt good. When we broke off I smiled at him.

"Does that answer your question?"

I blushed and nodded. "And know that if you ever cheat on or hurt me, there are a lot of people that could make you disappear."

He just smiled back at me. "I know."

"Promise not to hurt me?"

"I promise and this time I won't forget it."

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who supported this story. It's the most reviews I ever got for a story so far and my longest story. I hope that you'll support me in future stories. Please R&R one more time? **


End file.
